Firefighter: Shift A 'Medic
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max is 22, Fang's 26; Max is a paramedic on A Shift and Fang is a firefighter on the same station but is on B Shift. Fang gets asked to fill in for a firefighter on A Shift, Fang takes the offer annd leaves B Shift while he on A Shift. Max is the chief's daughter and the chief is very protective of his daughter. FAX
1. Fire Picnic and Fire Runs

**Okay so I got permission from FangRules to do a story that's kind of off hers. Her story is called **_**Firefighter: the chiefs daughter**_**. Also she helped me with the name so thank you to her! So here is Firefighter: Shift A 'Medic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and I give full credit to FangRules for the characters Grady and Matthew. Also I don't own the yummy candy bar that is Snickers of the TV show Emergency**

**Fang: You got permission?**

**Me: Yeah, I did**

**Fang: So that's why you were smiling so much**

**Me: … Well that and FangRules is probably the first author I've read most of all their stories and then PM'd and they reply! So it was very exciting when I got a PM back from her when we started talking.**

**Fang: Can you get on with the story, you already did the disclaimer**

"Hey Max!" I spun around and held my helmet on my hip.

"Sup Igs?" I asked setting my helmet on its hook next to my father's gear.

"Well seeing as it's the fireman's picnic and there's that water tug-of-war set outside we recruit people and battle it out."

"Paramedics versus Firemen, seems pretty fair." I grabbed my helmet again and went to find my partner Taylor and our paramedic trainee Tanner.

"Hey, Iggy is challenging me to tug-of-war. You guys are my team." I said walking up to them. "Hi dad," I waved to my father who was talking to Taylor and Tanner.

"I'm in and so is Tanner this is perfect training seeing as sometimes we have to use the hoses." Taylor said, "Sorry chief can we talk about this later?"

"Sure thing Taylor." My dad said walking towards some other guys from probably Shift B.

"Max you got your team?" Iggy walked up with 5 other guys, I recognized two of them from Shift A, but the other two must have been from Shift B.

"Ig, you have five guys. We play it with 3 people on each team." I sighed

"Oh yeah, uh, Grady and Matthew uh"

"Yeah, yeah you're gonna have to let us go." Grady said 'pouting'

"Grady stop making Iggy feel bad, he probably wants to meet these two guys from Shift B." Matthew said, he was a police officer but he was a firefighter at one point at the station. He was our regular cook seeing as everyone on the shift either sucked or didn't want to cook, we soon found out Iggy could cook amazing food.

"Hey, we can go its fine," One of the guys said that I didn't recognize said. I looked at him and noticed he was in his gear but I saw a little bit of blonde hair underneath his helmet, along with his blue eyes. He was built sort of like a football player.

"No, I really want to talk to you guys, and find out how life is on the B Shift."

"It's fine really Iggy I wanted to talk to Zack anyway." Matthew said as his pager went off I admittedly checked mine but I heard dispatch calling for the police. "Well I guess I'm going to some wreck with station 8, lovely." We waved goodbye and watched as Matthew jogged to his car.

"I'm gonna go get a drink and talk to Nudge" Grady said

"Hey don't get on her good side that's for Jeremy and Jeremy only!" I yelled after him, "I'm Max, this is Taylor and Tanner." I pointed at my co-workers

"I'm Zephyr, also known as Gazzy and this is Fang." I looked at Zephyr, then at the other guy who was supposedly named Fang.

He had his helmet off so I saw his jet black hair that looked really shaggy, his onyx eyes you could literally get lost in.

I shook Zephyr's hand and then Fang's.

"So we gonna do this?" Iggy asked I nodded and pulled my helmet on

"Hold on, Tanner and I have to get our turn-out gear on." Taylor and Tanner walked away and I was left with Iggy and the new guys.

Okay, I didn't know if they were new guys but they were new to me so they are officially new guys.

"Let's do this thing." Taylor laughed coming back with her gear on, Iggy and I nodded at each other then took our teams to opposite ends of the field.

I picked up the nozzle of the hose and Taylor held onto the hose behind me Tanner behind Taylor holding the hose also.

"Go!" Jeremy shouted and Iggy and I released the water out of the hose hitting the yellow ball that was above us hanging on a wire.

The yellow ball instantly started going toward the red plastic tie on Iggy's side. The guys instantly backed up and aimed at the ball again. I smirked at them and kept aiming at the ball even though I could barely see it through my face mask because of the water being sprayed into my face by Iggy.

After a few minutes of pushing the ball back and forth my team won. I took my helmet off and shook my blonde curls out of the helmet and tightened my ponytail.

"So Ig, how do the 'medics beat the firemen?" I asked him smirking, I saw Fang smirking behind Iggy.

"I have no clue…" Iggy responded looking down.

_Beep. Beep. Beep _I heard the pager and the alarms inside the station go off. I stopped and listened to dispatch to find out if I was going out or not.

"Squad 24 and Station 6 report to 476 East Baker Road for a P.I. **(Personal Injury) **accident outside of the house. Accident is right in front of the house." I jogged over to the squad and got in the driver seat. Tanner jumped in and sat between Taylor and me.

I started the truck up and turned the lights and siren on as I drove out of the garage as I heard the chief **(She'll call her dad chief when she's on her shift) **tell dispatch we were on our way.

I saw the smoking cars that had hit head on in front of the house. I pulled off behind the station 8 two engines.

"Squad 24 on scene." I got out of the truck and pulled my hair up into the helmet. "Taylor, check the doors on each car." I said grabbing the sterile sheets from the side of the truck in the third storage door from the driver door.

"All doors are jammed tight from one car and the back right on the second car is open." Taylor said grabbing the Jaws of Life in the storage area next to the one I was just in.

I looked at the cars just as one engine burst into flames. The station 8 guys grabbed the hose that was already filled with water and sprayed the water onto the cars hoods.

"Tanner and Taylor work on the guy you can get to I'll get these doors open." See I was the one in charge of these two. They nodded and Taylor headed towards the car.

"Here Batchelder, give me the Jaws I'll open the doors you just get in through the back window." I nodded at the fireman and went to the car with the sheets in hand.

"Here Tanner." I threw the bag at him and he caught it and ripped the bag open and handed it to Taylor to put it over the driver.

I went to the back window of the other small car and tapped my finger in a diagonal line from the middle to the corner. It broke a hole in the middle of the window and I pushed the glass to make a greater hole. I looked in and I saw a kid in the backseat.

"Yo get me two more sterile sheets, and call for an ambulance I've got a kid in the back seat!" I called out then climbed in when a guy turned around and went to the squad.

I sat in the back seat and after the guys tried to open the door with the Jaws I motioned them to stand back. I turned sideways in the seat and kicked the door open. I unbuckled the seatbelt that held in the car seat. I back out of the backseat and carried the car seat out after me. I sat it on the ground and checked for a pulse on the kid. _Weak_. I ran to the squad and grabbed the oxygen tank and went back to the kid; I put the oxygen mask on the child.

Climbing back into the car I covered the driver and the passenger. I climbed back out of the car and went to the front end breaking the glass the same way I did as the back window. I reached over and unlocked the door and pushed it open with my foot careful not to hit or touch the driver. I climbed off the top of the car and went to the driver's door and the firemen went to pull the driver out.

"No! Don't pull him out yet." I put my plastic gloves on and checked for a broken spine. "Okay now you can." I put a neck brace on him just in case I missed something and the men pulled him out of the car laying him on the blanket that had been laid out on the ground.

I checked for any other broken bones and then checked the passenger out for a broken spine before they took her out of the car and over to the sheet.

"Max, want me to call into Rampart?" **(Rampart is from an old TV show called Emergency) **Taylor asked

"Yeah, go ahead; I'll take over once I get these three under way of getting them ready to go." I heard the ambulance coming and I checked the three for injuries.

I looked over at the kid as she started squirming.

"Hey, hey, sweetie don't move that much okay?" I talked to her in a calming voice; she nodded and closed her eyes. "Taylor, I'm gonna call in." Taylor nodded and I took our biophone **(portable phone used by paramedics on the 70's don't know when they got rid of them if they got rid of them guess I'll find out when I go through my paramedic training)** from Tara as she put the first victim into the ambulance. "Squad 24 to Rampart."

"Go ahead 24," a nurse answered.

"Rampart, we have 3 victims; two females and one male. First victim, male age around 23 unconscious, BP is 130 over 70. Pulse is steady. There seems to be no injuries other than a laceration to the forehead. Second victim, female age around 16 unconscious, BP 140 over 80, steady pulse. There is a possible fractured arm. Third victim, female age around 6 conscious, BP 90 over 70, pulse is weak but steady. I have applied gauze to victim one's forehead, splinted the second victim's arm and gave the third victim oxygen."

"Alright 24, they are all stable. Get them here quickly."

"10-4 Rampart." I took the car seat and the oxygen tank to where the second ambulance was waiting.

I set the car seat on the bench and watched the ambulance attendants take the stretcher to the patients. Tanner and one of the guys picked the girl up and placed her on the stretcher and they took it to the ambulance. I helped put the male on a back board and carry it to the ambulance.

I sat next to the little girl and watched Tanner close the back and walk to the squad and take off behind us.

**LINEBREAK!**

We had just returned to the station about an hour later and I was taking my gear off. I quickly told Taylor to show Tanner how to fill out a report **(They have to fill out a report of what happened at the scene) **I then sat down at a picnic bench next to Iggy grabbing his second hotdog from his plate adding ketchup and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled noticing I was eating his food

"Hey, I was out on a run I'm eating this… a long with these." I grabbed some chips and ate them. I heard chuckling across from me and I looked up taking a bite out of the hot dog. "Oh, hey Fang, Zephyr." I said with a mouthful of hot dog

"Seriously Max, call me Gazzy." Zephyr said

"Why?"

"Just do it Max." I looked at Fang and saw he was wearing all black in the middle of summer.

"Fine, Gazzy."

"Good choice." Fang smirked

"I guess so." I laughed; I looked around and saw that people leaving and picking things up.

"Max!" I looked over at chief, "Can you guys start cleaning up?"

"Sure," I heard the alarms inside the station go off and I waited for my pager to go off.

"Engine 24 report to the cross roads of Main and Bridge Street for a down power line." I sat back and relaxed as Iggy ran off and got his gear on with the rest of the guys and hop into the engine.

"So I guess it's just us three." I said looking around.

I stood up and threw my trash away a long with Iggy's.

"Let's start with the tables," Fang sighed.

Gazzy pushed tables against the back wall while Fang and I put tables upside down on the ones pushed against the wall.

When we were done we started on taking down the water tug-of-war. After that had been put away we worked on picking the garbage away.

"So close!" Gazzy yelled as Fang tossed a napkin towards the open trash bag he was holding. I grabbed a plate and ran up to the bag.

"Slam Dunk!" I yelled as I put it in the bag.

"Show off," Fang said grabbing his missed trash and putting it in the bag.

Gazzy went and put the trash bags in the dumpster and came back over.

"Well I've got to go home seeing as I'm babysitting my 16 years old sister." Gazzy said

"Why are you babysitting her she's 16," I laughed.

"I don't even know…" Gazzy sighed "Bye," I waved goodbye to him.

"He's mom doesn't want her to grow up, also she's thrown a huge party before too." Fang said

We talked for a while until his phone rang. I guess this is as good as time as any to tell you about myself.

Well my name's Max, Maximum Batchelder. My dad is the chief of station 24 also known as the one I work on; my dad's name is Jeb Batchelder. I have long curly dirty blonde hair that I always keep in a ponytail. I'm 22 and I just got out of college two years ago. My mom passed away when I was 6 and since my dad practically has to live at the station when he's on duty. So when I was younger the schools I went to were within 12 blocks of the station, so after school I'd walk to the station and practically live there too.

"Well I've got to go bye." He waved and walked away through the open garage doors.

I walked up the stairs to the sleeping loft.

"Hey guys." I waved at Taylor and Tanner and went to my dad's office. "You guys want a mini snickers?"

"Sure, I'll take one." Tanner said from lying on his bed

"Same," Taylor said from her bed where she was playing cards

I grabbed a handful and threw 1 at Tanner and Taylor then sat on my bed.

"Engine 24 clear," I heard over the speakers

"So that Fang guys pretty cute don't you think?" Taylor asked sitting next to me on my bed leaning against the brick wall that separated the beds. **(Its two beds per wall section)**

"Yeah I guess, but you know my dad though he'd transfer the guy in a heartbeat." I said grabbing my pillow and setting it on my lap and leaning my elbows on the pillows.

The alarms went off again and Taylor and I looked at the speaker listening to dispatch.

"Station 8, Engine 78, Engine 12, and Station 24, report to 476 East Baker Street for a structure fire that has spread to the houses on each side." Tanner, Taylor and I stood up and run to the pole.

I slid down it and went to the radio.

"Squad 24, 10-4." I got into the driver's seat and I drove out of the station lights and siren blaring and turning on to the street. "Wasn't that the address from before?" I asked Taylor

"Yeah I think so."

**There's the first chapter so tell me if you guys think I should continue.**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	2. Fire and New Shifts

**Hey I just wanted to say 1o reviews, and 13 total of favorites/followers to the story and I think one was to myself! So thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

FangPOV

I watched as Squad 24 passed me at a red light. I saw smoke in the distance and guessed that's where they were headed. I turned my walkie talkie on and changed to the channel and heard Max call in telling dispatch that they were on scene.

I pulled into my driveway which was down the road from where fire trucks, squads, ambulances, police cars, and the battalion chief's car were all lined up all spraying the flames.

Getting out of my car I decided to walk down and see how bad it was. I saw the last names on the back of the coats.

_Grady_

_Moore_

_Samuels_

_Batchelder_

_Knight_

_T. Knight _**(When people are related or have the same last name that's how they tell the difference between people from the back of their coats)**

_Kelly_

_M. Batchelder_

I didn't see Max's back right away then saw her leaning against the squad waiting for orders from the A Shift chief.

I matched the people I met with their last names.

_Daniel Grady_

_Iggy Moore_

_Terence Samuels_

_Taylor Knight_

_Tanner Knight _**(These two are brother and sister, Taylor has been a paramedic longer and is older than Tanner)**

_Chet Kelly_

_Max Batchelder_

Two guys came up to the squad helping another firefight over to Max. Max pushed off the hood of the squad and went up to the guys. She took them to the back of the squad where she had them sit the guy down on the tailgate. Taylor and Tanner came over and assisted Max.

Max took the males face mask off and I saw it was Grady. Max smiled at him and said something; Grady tilted his head back and Max put what looked like eye drops in his eyes. Grady stood up and put his face mask and helmet back on then walked back to chief Batchelder.

Max turned and saw me; she smiled and started walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I was in the neighborhood." I responded

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"I live down the road."

"Oh," Max was going to say more but over both of our walkie talkies she heard that the roof of a house had collapsed on someone. "Duty calls," Max smiled and jogged towards the squad where she put her oxygen tank on her back and put her face mask on and ran towards the blaze.

MaxPOV

I ran into the burning building and instantly looked for the roof cave in.

"Batchelder," I turned around and saw Chet pointing towards a room were the fire wasn't as bad but the walls were burning and soon the walls would collapse soon.

I went over into the room waving Taylor and Tanner to follow. I got in and saw two guys on from station 12 and Grady from my station. I walked over to them and took my face mask off staying low so I had oxygen to breathe instead of smoke.

"You guys hurt anywhere?" I asked; Grady shook his head no but I got a moan from the other guy followed by a moan from the structure of the house. "We need to dig them out quickly!" Taylor helped me dig out the guy from 12 while Chet and Tanner got Grady out. The guy from 12 had his eyes closed and I quickly checked for a broken spine as Chet and Tanner helped Grady out of the blaze.

Another groan from the structure came and Taylor and I grabbed one of his arms and threw them over our shoulders and carried him out. Right as we got out of the room the walls collapsed and I tugged my helmet on not bothering with my face mask.

We exited the building and the chief from 12 ran over to us. Chief Batchelder came over an instantly saw my face without the face mask as I walked away from the fire.

"Please tell me you wore the face mask." He sighed to me after the other chief left.

"Taylor, get me the oxygen tank, and I did until I got to these two." He was about to yell but I cut in, "I needed to talk to these two before the walls collapsed on us." He nodded and walked away when Iggy called him over.

"You're slowly killing your dad, with you coming out of a fire with no oxygen mask on." Taylor laughed handing me the biophone. See I do this a lot, and by this I mean coming out of a fire with no face mask on and freaking the chief or my dad out.

"Oh well, he should be used to it by now." I opened the coat on John –according to his chief– and checked his ribs. He groaned when I checked a rib I saw blood on his shirt and I grabbed a pair of latex gloves.

I pulled the gloves on and grabbed the scissors I had on my belt. I made a cut in his shirt and ripped it open fully. I saw a gash on his chest the length of my hand.

"Taylor get me some gauze." Taylor handed me the gauze and I wrapped it around his chest. I put my hand on the laceration and applied pressure.

John groaned in pain again and grabbed my wrist trying to pull my hand away.

"John, I have to get the bleeding to stop." John stopped trying to pull my hand away and his arm dropped down beside him. I checked his pulse again and found that it was still there.

"Taylor, I'm going to call into Rampart now." I looked at Taylor who nodded and removed the air mask from Grady to hear what he had said. "Squad 24 to Rampart,"

"Go ahead Squad 24," a male said

"Rampart, we have two males both ages around 25. The ceiling of a building collapsed on them; the first male has a laceration to the chest, pressure has been applied to stop the bleeding. The second male has laceration to the forehead. Both pulses are regular and eyes are reactive. BP for the first male is 109 over 76 and the second male is 121 over 80."

"Both patients are stable get them in 24."

"10-4," I set the phone down and helped the two ambulance attendants get John onto the stretcher.

Taylor and Tanner had gotten Grady on a backboard and loaded into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you guys at the station," I closed the door to the ambulance after handing Taylor the biophone.

I walked over to the squad once the ambulance pulled away without lights or sirens. I got into the squad and started it up, I turned the light on so I could get through the crowd that the police were working on keeping them back. I got through and turned the lights off and sped up to get behind the ambulance.

I pulled into the lot and parked next to the loading zone where the ambulance had parked and was unloading the two firemen. I got out and went over to help carry the backboard with Grady fussing about having to go to the hospital.

"It's regulations Grady." I reminded him and he shut up

"Put him in treatment two," I nodded and the doctor and carried the backboard into the room.

The nurses helped me get Grady off the backboard. I carried the board out and walked to the hospital break room.

"That's a big house fire," a nurse said to me, I think her name was Anna

"It's three houses," I poured myself some coffee and sat on the couch and watched the news.

"Squad 24 are you available?" I grabbed my walkie talkie and stood up

"Squad 24 available," I drank the rest of my coffee and put the cup in the sink

"Standby 24," I walked out of the room and found Taylor talking to a nurse and Tanner getting a drink from the water fountain. "24 report to 476 East Baker Street **(Sorry this address will be used a lot right now)** for three burn victims."

"Squad 24 10-4" The three of us ran out the loading zone and out into the squad.

FangPOV

I watched as firefighters brought out two men and then heard dispatch ask for the squad.

The squad came back into the area and parked where it was before they left and the three medics got out and ran over to where the two men had been laid on the lawn. Max looked over at one taking the helmet off and sat back away from him. She shook her head to something Taylor said and went back to work.

I looked around at the crowd and saw that mostly everyone had gone home. There were probably about 10 people minus myself all looking at the scene before us. I sighed and watched the squad and ambulance a second time. I decided to go home and get some rest, I had to go in tomorrow for my shift at the station.

Walking away I heard someone calling my name, or my last name.

"Ride! Nickolas Ride!" I turned around and saw my girlfriend running after me, in her bathrobe but I saw black high heels. I sighed and walked towards her.

"What Brigid?" I asked taking her hand and started walking back to her house

"Why aren't you fighting that fire?"

"Because, I'm not on duty."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I'm just not on the shift." The ambulance returned with the squad following behind.

"Listen, its midnight now and I have to go home." I said standing up from her couch two hours later.

"But Nicky," Brigid stood up taking my hand

"Really Brigid, I have to go. I'm working tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and left her house.

The fire was now out and the departments had been cleared. I started home so I could shower, eat dinner –I was absolutely starving right now–, and go to bed.

I unlocked my front door and walked in entering the passcode into the security system to turn its annoying beeping off. I turned the hallway light on and walked over to my bathroom flicking the light to the living room on also. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet along with a washcloth. I started the shower and took my shirt off. Hearing a knock on my down I sighed and turned the water to the shower off and opened the bathroom door. There was more knocking.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I yelled and opened the door; I raised an eyebrow at the person standing in my doorway.

"Why are you shirtless? Did I come at a bad time?" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"No, I was going to shower. So do you want Iggy?" I asked getting annoyed

"Well, chief Batchelder is in the hospital right now for second degree burns and so is Chet. Chief gave us your address and told me to come get you to work tonight and until Chet and himself are back."

"What about my shift?" I backed away from the door and he stepped inside the house, I closed the door as he answered.

"Well, if you agree to this slight move your chief said he would make do with one less person on his engine."

"This isn't a permanent move is it?"

"No, it's just going you to be for a month or so." I leaned against the wall thinking.

"Fine," I sighed

"Good, now go put your shirt back on and get to the station, you can shower there." I nodded and closed the door again after Iggy left.

I walked back to the bathroom and put the towel and washcloth back in the cabinet and pulled my shirt back on.

Sighing I flipped the lights off to the house and set the security system after grabbing my keys. I locked the door and headed to my parked car sitting in the driveway.

I started it and headed to the station.

**Fang's on A Shift for a while! I might add another character but it would be to B Shift.**

**Fang: Why must you put me through this torture?**

**Me: What torture?**

**Fang: The fact I have to watch a TV show from the 1970's**

**Me: It's a good show! It's the show that helped push me to me wanting to be a paramedic and continue my family's line of firefighter/paramedic line.**

**Fang: So**

**Me: So what?**

**Fang: Never mind…**

**Me: Review please!**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	3. Hospital Visits and Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Emergency!, Mike Stoker from Emergency!, or Grady and Matthew from FangRules's story Firefighter: the chiefs daughter**

MaxPOV

I slid down the pole so I wasn't called lame by Grady but I was going to go down the pole anyway. My stomach grumbled so I walked into the kitchen.

"The hell are you doing here?" I asked standing in the doorway

"Well I'm gonna be on A Shift while Chet's in the hospital." Fang replied

"Well welcome to the most interesting shift you'll ever in counter." I laughed opening the fridge and pulling out the milk, "hand me the cereal." Fang handed me the cereal which I poured into a small bowl adding the milk and sitting at the table.

I started eating and Fang sat at down next to me eating one of the cookies Taylor made.

The alarms started going off and I froze mid chew.

"Squad 24 546 West Lynn Street, for 17 year old male," That was all I needed to hear before I pushed my chair back and jogged out of the kitchen.

"Squad 24 KMG365 **(it's a call number from the TV show, I'm probably gonna be putting lots of these things in after finding out what they mean so I can make sure it makes sense)**"

FangPOV

I grabbed Max's bowl and dumped it in the trash before setting the silverware and bowl into the sink. I finished my cookie and went into the bathroom/locker room and grabbed my uniform.

I got out of the shower and in my uniform hearing the garage doors open an hour later. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair the best I could then brushed it. I put the dirty towel in the hamper then put my stuff in my locker.

I walked out and found Max sitting in the kitchen with her head on the table.

"Tired?" I asked

"Mm," Was my answer from Max

"So how's the kid?" I sat down across from her and she looked at me

"It's a 17 year old with 3 stab wound to the abdomen, how do you think the kid is?"

"Lucky to be alive?"

"Exactly," Max put her hand back on the table

"Want coffee?" Max shook her head, "Sleep?"

"Yup," She stood up and left the kitchen, I followed her up the stairs into the sleeping loft.

Max laid down on her bed and I just stood there surprised that when she was off duty I slept in that bed, she raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head and got in the open bed across from her.

I fell asleep once my head it the pillow.

MaxPOV

Why did I have this weird feeling about working with Fang on the same shift?

**Next Morning around 5 AM**

I woke up to the red light flashing and the alarm going off.

"Station 24, station 8, station 10 and squad 29; report to 776 East Oak Street for a structure fire. Whole building involved; there is a factory behind the house also on fire." I got out of bed and pulled my turnout gear overalls and at the same time putting my boots on. I got to the pole and went down it following after Iggy. Iggy got in the engine and I went over to the radio.

"Station 24 KMG365," I went to the squad and got in and followed the engine out.

We arrived and I was informed someone was trapped inside the building. I was in charge sort of since I was the chief's daughter and I guess my dad only trusts me… somewhat of a bad mistake.

"Grady and both Knights come with me! Everyone else follow what the chief of 10 instructs you to do." I nodded at the chief and he instructed what everyone was supposed to do.

I pulled my oxygen tank on my back then put the air mask over my face and putting my helmet on. I waved the three to follow me and I lead them into the fire. We spilt up looking in different rooms. I searched the kitchen and the bathrooms, Grady searched the living rooms and closets, Taylor and Tanner had spilt up the bedrooms. I walked up the stairs to check the second floor of the house.

The roof gave signs of starting to cave in but I paid no attention to it, just in finding this person.

"Max, I've got her." I heard over the radio

"Good, get her out, I'm on my way." After I let go of the talk button and started out of the room I was just in the ceiling collapsed down on me; knocking me out.

FangPOV

I was helping hold the hose and noticed Taylor and Tanner come out. I knew they had found the girl and Max was coming out after them but didn't come out a minute after them. I tapped the guy I was helping hold the hose for and pointed at the paramedics. He nodded and I let go of the hose.

"Has Max come out yet?" I asked Taylor when I got over to them. Her eyes grew and she shook her head.

I left and went over to 10's chief.

"Chief, Max hasn't come out yet." I told him, "Can I go in after her?"

"Go ahead grab one of your men and go get her out, the second floors going to collapse soon and if she's trapped on the first floor somewhere she's going to be buried under the roof's rubble and the second floors." I nodded at the chief and ran and got Iggy.

"Max is stuck in there." I pointed at the house and he grabbed his radio

"Batchelder, can you hear me?" Iggy said into it, we waited a minute before talking again. "Max, can you hear me?" There was no answer, Iggy looked at me and we both ran into the blaze.

"Max!" I called out but didn't get a response.

"Fang, I got down here you get upstairs." Iggy said and I nodded walking up the stairs.

"Max!" still no answer. I checked each door for heat and if it was really hot I opened the door and looked at the ground before pulling the door shut again, if it was warm I would open the door and walk around digging around in the rubble, and if it was cold I opened it and hoped she was in the room.

"Max!" I yelled into a room, I listened and heard a moan and saw some rubble move,

"Max," I sighed and grabbed my radio, "Iggy, I found her." I put it down after hearing Iggy's reply and dug Max's form out.

She was lying on her stomach her helmet was by her right outstretched arm. Iggy and I removed the large what was probably a rafter off of Max. I checked her spine and then picked her up after the floor beneath us gave a rather load moan. Iggy and I looked at each other before we ran out of the room and down the stairs. We got outside right as the second floor collapsed.

I carried Max over to Taylor and Tanner. Taylor removed Max's oxygen tank and her air mask off and put one of the ones from the squad on her. The other girl must have been fine because she was waiting patiently in the ambulance while a cop talked to her.

I watched Taylor load Max into the back of the ambulance as I cleared us from the scene. I got back into fire truck and Iggy drove us back to the station.

When we got back the B Shift guys (and girl) were there and waiting to take over.

"Fang how's it on A Shift?" Mike Stoker asked me as I headed into the kitchen to get coffee before I went home.

"Interesting," I answered taking a sip

"So I overheard the 17 year old boy, how's he doing?" Kayla our only B Shift female paramedic asked

"According to Max, he's lucky to be alive. That's all I know." I set the empty cup in the sink and looked at the guys on B Shift, "I'm going home, see ya whenever I get back on B Shift." I sighed and went into the bathroom/locker room to change out of my uniform.

I pulled my shirt on and exited the bathroom and went back into the kitchen and out the back door to my car.

Opening the door I thought about going to the hospital to check up on Max. What? I wanted to know if she'd be back by Wednesday.

I started up my car and pulled away from the station towards the hospital.

MaxPOV

I am tired of this place and I've only been here for 10 minutes. They wouldn't let me share a room with my father which I thought was sort of rude.

"Max, you have a visitor." A nurse said, "You can't stay for long," The person walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Fang

"Well, I just came to see how you were holding up in this hell hole. Also do you need anything from the station" I laughed at his comment and he sat down next to my bed taking in all the flowers and balloons that had accumulated over the last 5 minutes. "I didn't bring you any flowers… or balloons, I hope that's okay."

"My dad's girlfriend is getting my stuff," I was quiet and then smirked, "No its not, and"

"Well fine I guess I won't save you again."

"Wait, you're the one that pulled me out of that building?" I was shocked to say the least

"Yup,"

"Damn, now I have to save you so we'll be even." It was Fang's turn to smirk

"Yup," He looked at his watch, "Listen I have to go apparently I have a date to go on in half an hour and knowing my girlfriend I'll have to be showered," I could smell the slight tinge of smoke on him, "and actually there." I laughed at his comment and said bye.

I didn't know he had a girlfriend… wait why do I care he's my co-worker and my dad would kill me and transfer him in a heartbeat if he found out that we had started dating. Wait why am I saying we're going to date? He's probably going to be with a new girlfriend faster than the first one can go. I had no chance with him… again why am I caring about this?!

Sighing I grabbed my iPod and started flipping through songs before I found one that was prefect for what happened the first time I got a boyfriend that was on the same station as me or my first boyfriend in general. My dad transferred the guy that was on the station and scarred the other one away. I hated my dad so much when he did that to the first guy, and hated him the same when he transferred the other guy. I listened to the lyrics of the song by Avril Lavigne.

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

There was a knock on the door and I paused the next song and the door opened.

"Hi sweet heart," Before you say 'OMG! She has a secret boyfriend!' it was my dad's girlfriend who came in you idiots who thought that I had a secret boyfriend… and no I don't have a secret girlfriend either I'm completely straight!

"Hi Val," I smiled and she came in and hugged me

"So, how are you?"

"Good, I just want to get out of here." I sighed

"Well, I'm sorry but you know you have to stay the whole night."

"Yeah I know stupid regulations…" Val laughed

"Well Ella is going crazy at home because she won't have you there to meet her new boyfriend."

"Uh, she does realize Dad _will _either kill him or scare him off right?"

"No honey, your father already knows about him and doesn't care. Oh that sounds like he doesn't care about Ella which you and I both know he loves her very much."

"Well then why does he care with me when I have a boyfriend?"

"Because you're all your father has left from Sarah."

"I know… but I wish he wouldn't care as much." I smiled, oh if your confused about who Sarah is, Sarah is my birth mother, she died when I was 6. My dad and I have been on our own since about 5 months ago when my dad started dating Valencia Martinez.

"I'm sure when you find the right guy and your father sees how much you two love each other he'll lighten up about it."

"I hope so," Val's phone rang and she answered it

"Sorry, I've got to go, bye."

"Bye,"

**How was it? I think it might have been a little clichéy but I'm trying not to use a lot of cliché's. Oh by the way I tied Fang up and duct taped his mouth shut so you don't have to listen to him.**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	4. Girlfriends and Doors

**Disclaimer: You know the drill plus I don't own Jeff Dunham or Netflix or Emergency! Or Google**

FangPOV

When I left Max's room I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I said looking down and seeing a woman that was tan and had black hair

"Oh it's fine," She smiled at me, she walked to the door and knock then opened it

I walked down through the corridor seeing two males talking in a room. _I think that was Chet and Chief Batchelder. _I thought to myself as I walked to the elevator and hitting the down button.

Walking out of the hospital I found my car and headed back to my house.

I walked up my walkway looking across the street and saw the burnt down house with the houses on each side burnt in half. I headed into my house and turned the annoying beeping of the security system off and flicked all the light on in the house except for the lights upstairs.

Opening my fridge I pulled out my leftover dinner from two nights ago. I set it in the microwave and waited for the microwave to start beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I opened the door and pulled the container out setting it on the counter. I sat down in the bar stool on the opposite side and took the lid off.

"Crap," I reached over and grabbed a fork that and finished drying probably about a week ago.

See being a fulltime fireman as its advantages; like not having to do dishes for probably two of my shifts and getting out of dates with Brigid. Also since paramedics have been a loud to stay at the station even if they were a female it's been great because I probably would have met B Shifts paramedics in a totally different way than them living at the station. It's probably really awkward for Kayla seeing as her fellow paramedics are male; same with Tanner though he's stuck with Max and his sister.

I smirked and put the dishes next to the sink; I looked at the stack that was next to the sink and sighed pulling out the dish soap. I put some in the sink and turned the sink on; I started putting dishes away watching the sink so it didn't overflow.

Putting the last stack of plates in the cabinet I put some dishes in the half filled sink. I washed the dishes and set them in the drying rack. I pulled the plug out of the sink and turned the faucet on to wash all the left over suds away. I took the wash rag and through it in the laundry room as I passed it to go into my bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and walked into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. Turning the water on I reached over and grabbed a towel and wash rag. I got in and felt relaxed with the warm water beating down on my back.

I turned the water off and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I grabbed a hand towel and dried my hair and through it in the overflowing hamper. Walking out of the bathroom and looking around my room for a pair of pants. Not seeing any I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and pulled them on. I sighed again and grabbed all the dirty laundry around the house occasionally throwing the continents from the full basket in the laundry room.

I finished up grabbing all the laundry and sorting it I started a load of my uniform shirts and pants.

The phone started ringing and I leaned across the couch and grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered muting the TV and hearing the washer ding

I stood up and heard crying on the end

"Brigid?" I looked at the Caller ID and sure enough it was her, "Brigid what's wrong?" I pulled the clothes out and threw them into the dryer and turning it on.

"Nicky, I'm calling off our date. I know that you went and checked on that girl after you got her out of the fire from earlier this morning. And don't you lie to me my friend is a nurse there and she saw you going into her room and out of it a couple minutes later!" _Great, the jealous annoying Brigid is back._ I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose

"Brig, she's my co-worker, I was just seeing if she needed anything from the station but she told me her dad's girlfriend was going to grab her things for her." I wasn't lying she was just that a co-worker that just so happened to be really cute.

I really need to stop having these thoughts; I've been transferred all over the country because I've gone out with the chief's daughter. I've been transferred all around California before I managed to get myself transferred to Phoenix where I vowed I wouldn't fall for another chief's daughter or in general get transferred that's why I'm dating Brigid. Having a girlfriend would keep me thinking about her and not about how cute a girl was that I worked with or was my fire chief's daughter.

"No Nick, I'm not having it. Either stop seeing her or you won't have me!"

"Brig, she's my co-worker nothing more!"

"Goodbye Nick." Brigid hung up and I slammed my fist in the wall leaving dent in the wall.

Every damn time!

I grabbed I bottle of beer and sat back down on the coach and started watching Jeff Dunham through Netflix.

An hour and a half into the show my cell phone started buzzing. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

_New Message From_

_(928)656-7240_

I opened it curious on who the text was from.

_Hey, Fang this is Max. Gazzy came in and gave me your number._

_-Maximum_

I shook my head and drank the last of the bottle of alcohol and set the empty bottle on the table.

_Or did you just want my number?_

_-Fangles_

I set the phone down but got a response from Max right away

_Who's Fangles? And why is that your signature?_

_-Maximum_

Why did she change that!?

_Sorry didn't realize my ex-girlfriend changed that_

_-Fireman Ride_

I don't know why I changed it to 'Fireman Ride' but I did; it took Max a little to respond and I stared at the TV laughing when Walter criticized his wife and said how lucky Jeff was to be divorced but then Jeff said that he was engaged again and Walter called him a dumb ass for it.

_So now it's 'Fireman Ride'_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

I replied instantly

_So now it's 'Paramedic Batchelder'_

_-Fireman Ride_

I watched as Jeff Dunham put Walter in a 'suitcase' and pulled Achmed the Dead Terrorist out.

_Now Fang, aren't you supposed to be out on a date?_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

I didn't reply right away because I honestly didn't know how to respond to it.

_Oh, I'm not going out tonight or possibly the rest of the time I'm off duty_

_-Ride_

I stopped the show and turned the TV off and walking into the kitchen and pulling out a pan and filling it halfway with water.

_Oh, I'm sorry_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

Turning on the stove and sitting on the bar stool with a cup of coffee in hand.

_Its' fine, I figured I would have to break it up eventually because of her annoying jealous side_

_-Ride_

The water started to boil as my phone started going off, I ignored it and put the packet of noodles from the Ramen Noodle packet. I turned the heat down and sat back down at the counter.

_How long did you know her?_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

MaxPOV

I think I'm pushing too hard with getting information about Fang and his now ex-girlfriend, I hadn't gotten a response in a while back from him.

_Hey sorry I was cooking my dinner and since I lived here_

_-Ride_

Oh that explains the delay, wait again why did I care that he didn't reply right away?

_Its' fine, how long's 'since I've lived here?'_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

A nurse came in carrying a food tray and she set it next to the bed and pulled the table over the bed and set the tray on it. I looked at it in disgust and read my reply from Fang.

_A year ago_

_-Ride_

_How long have you been on the station?_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

_About the same length of time but I took a lot of transfers but in total I've been on a station since I was 22 which was 4 years ago_

_-Ride_

_So your 26?_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

_Maybe, but how long have you been a paramedic?_

_-Ride_

_Two years, since I was 20_

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

_Oh, so how long you going to be in that hospital?_

_-Ride_

_Tomorrow as long I'm not forced to eat this food._

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

_Well I could sneak you some food after I finish my dinner_

_-Ride_

I pushed the table the table to the side and got out of my bed and into the wheelchair they had put next to the bed for me.

_If I'm not in my room I'll be in my dad's which is room number 363 text me when you start this way._

_-Paramedic Batchelder_

'_Kay_

_-Ride_

I put my phone in my pocket and sat down in the wheelchair and wheeled myself out the door and down the hall to my dad's room. I stood up and pulled the door open and pulled the wheelchair into the room and sat back down in it.

"Hey, there's my favorite girl," I smirked at my dad

"I thought that was Val," He shook his head and I wheeled the chair next to him, "They don't make these doors wheelchair accessible."

"No they don't, Maxine." I looked over and saw Chet in the next bed over

"My name isn't Maxine, its Maximum." Dad smirked at me and Chet

"Well, you, Val, and Ella are my favorite girls." Dad said, "So what brings you here," He looked at the wheelchair, "in a wheelchair but not a hospital gown,"

"Oh, yeah that…" I looked at my hands

"Maximum what did you do?" I looked up at my dad

"Well, we had a call this morning around midnight after we got done at that fire on Baker, it was for a 17 year old boy with stab wounds," I took a break and my dad cut in

"That doesn't explain anything on how you're here,"

"Yeah, well I was getting to that. When we got back I went to sleep," Chet gave me a 'no duh' face and I flipped him off getting a disapproving look from my dad, "The station got called out with stations 8 and 10 and squad 29, for a structure fire. I got there and was informed a female was trapped inside; I took Grady and the Knights with me inside. One of them found her while I was in a room and I started leaving but the ceiling collapsed knocking me out."

"Who came in and got you out, Iggy?" Chet asked I shook my head and he gave me a confused look, seeing as it was either him, Iggy or my dad that got me out

"That Ride guy from B Shift," I said not bothering to say his first name

"Well, I need to thank that boy," Dad said, I smirked at him and when phone buzz I knew it was from him.

"I've got to go, love you Dad," I kissed my dad's forehead and waved goodbye to Chet

**I'm watching Emergency! So then I can get random things to throw in the story.**

**Fang: Make sure you Google it so you can make sure you put it in the right spot and in the right way**

**Me: I will, I always have**

**Fang: ?**

**Me: I have! You guys know the drill for reviews!**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	5. Banned From The Station?

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry this is sort of late but this was literally the only chance I got to upload a chapter. I've been trying to write chapter 6 but I'm still at that point of writing it lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted!**

**Monday: About 3 PM**

FangPOV

I was sitting in the lounge room talking to Max and watching an old TV show.

"Max, you got a phone call," Iggy stated handing Max the phone, Max cocked an eyebrow before Iggy said, "Val,"

"Hey Val, what do you need?" Max said into the phone, "Oh ok," The alarms started going off, "Hold on Val,"

"Squad 24 report to Knicks Park for an unknown rescue,"

"Val, I've got to go bye," Max hung up and went to the radio "10-4 Squad 24,"

I walked out to the garage and watched the squad pull out and onto the road. The alarms went off a again and I went to the road,

"Engine 24 reporting to 688 Tross Road." I set the radio down, jogged across the station and got in the back of the truck where I pulled my turnout gear on as the truck pulled out of the station.

The truck sped off down the road, we passed Knicks Park and I saw Max hunched over the patient looking as if she were doing CPR.

"Hey, Ride!" I turned around in my seat and looked at Iggy

"What?" I replied

"Don't even think about liking Max, Chief Batchelder will transfer your ass in a heartbeat." Who said I liked Max

"I'm on B Shift; he doesn't have authority over me, if I did like Max."

"He's the head chief of the station so yeah he kinda does," Grady pulled to a stop down the road from the house where Terence and I got out and pulled the hose off the top of the truck, I waved Grady to start the rest of the way to the house as the hose unraveled from the back of the truck as Grady drove away. Terence and I started our jog to the house with the hose in hand.

"Grady, and Moore, get to the right side of the house." Terence pulled his radio to his mouth, "Engine 24 to Dispatch,"

"Go ahead Engine 24," dispatch responded

"We're going to need back-up at this location,"

"10-4 Engine 24," More tones went off and dispatch had called Station 10

Terence had instructed me to go to the back of the house and he had moved Grady to the left side of the house. Station 10 had arrived a minute ago and I had more guys in the back helping me fight the blaze.

"Ride, get inside the house; we have been informed that a child has run inside." I dropped the hose and went to the back door. I felt the door and I pulled my hand back as fast as I put it on the door.

"Hey, can I get someone to spray this entry when I open this door?" One of the guys turned the hose off and came over to me.

I tried the door handle but it was locked. I kicked the door open and the guy turned the hose on right as the blaze flared out of the doorway. I went in and followed the other fireman inside as he sprayed the fire.

"Can I get a name for this kid?" I asked over the radio

MaxPOV

"Can I get a name for this kid?" I heard Fang say over the radio, I looked at Taylor and we stood up and went down the pole. The alarms went off and I went to the radio

"10-4 Dispatch, Squad 24 reporting to 688 Tross Road." I set the radio back in the holder on the side and ripped the small piece of paper from the small book.

"Ride, the child's name is Troy." Terence's voice said over the radio. I turned the siren off when we got to the burning building; I left the lights on and took the radio that hooked into the truck.

"Squad 24 on scene," I got out and grabbed the oxygen tank and sterile sheets from the compartments.

I set them on the ground as Taylor and Tanner set the medicine box and biophone on the ground. We went back to the truck and pulled out our turnout gear and pulled it on.

"Terence, has Ride come out yet with the kid?" I asked Terence then looking at the two adults and teenager standing in the lawn.

"No, he hasn't found the kid yet. Can you see if you can get any information on where the boy might be, they won't speak in English anymore."

"Sure," I walked up to the Hispanic family, "Hola mi nombre es Max, ¿sabe usted dónde está su hijo podría estar en la casa?" **(Translation: Hello my name is Max, do you know where your son might be in the house?)**

"Um, él podría estar en su dormitorio." I nodded at the father as he spoke **(Translation: Um, he might be in his bedroom)**

"Donde en la casa es su habitación?" **(Translation: Where in the house is his bedroom?)**

"En la puerta del segundo piso tercero de la escalera en el lado derecho." **(Translation: On the second story third door from the stairs on the right side.)**

"Gracis, señor." I looked at the daughter and saw a cut on her arm, "Si pudieras venir conmigo puedo poner algo en esa corte." She nodded and followed me to Taylor and Tanner **(First translation: Thank you sir; second translation: If you could come with me I can put something on that cut.)** I looked at Taylor and started talking "Podría usted-" Taylor raised an eyebrow and I realized I was speaking in Spanish. "Sorry, could you but some gauze on her arm, I've got to get information to Ride."

"Sure thing Max,"

"Se va a poner una gasa en ese corte," I told the girl she nodded and I grabbed the radio, **(Funny thing when I first went to translate this I had I little bit of it in and it said "Ella va", translation: She's going to put gauze on that cut.) **"Fang, parents say that the boy might be in his room, it's on the second floor, third door on the right side."

"10-4 Batchelder," _Wow Fang I call you by your name and you choose to say my last name. That's so nice of you._ I mentally laughed as I took the teen over to the parents,

"Muchas gracias Max." The father said holding onto his daughter **(Translation: Thank you so much Max)**

"Su muy bienvenido señor." **(Translation: Your very welcome sir) **I nodded and listened to the radio

I looked over to the front doorway and saw the door burst open and two firemen come out. One carrying a small child the other was coming out after him dropping the fire hose.

I ran up to Fang but he grabbed my arm spinning me around and pulling me with him still running.

"Wha-"

_Boom_

I looked behind me just as the house exploded into a huge fireball. I was flung to the ground barrel rolling after hitting the ground with the momentum carrying me. I saw Taylor run and catch the child and carry him back to safety where we had set up our work space. I sat on the ground but fell back when I got a sheering pain through my stomach. Wincing I closed my eyes as another shock of pain went up my arm forming at my wrist. I bent my head up and saw debris lying onto off me and of course I had a huge chunk of burning drywall on my body.

Water was sprayed onto me and the debris was lifted off and I stood up.

"Thanks, that doesn't for saving me though." I said looking up at Fang

"I count it,"

"No, I wasn't knocked out or in a burning building, therefore you didn't safe my life it's still 1 to 0." I looked at my wrist and checked it for a broken bone.

"Anything broken?" Fang asked as I sat down on the sheet that had been set up; I shook my head and shook my wrist wincing at the pain.

I checked it again but came up with no broken bones again, Fang raised an eyebrow but I ignored it and help check the kid out.

"Max?" I turned around gripping my wrist

"Taylor take over," I walked over to the squad and opened the compartment that held our splints and pulled out one for an arm/wrist.

Turning around I saw Fang. I sighed and went back over to our setup.

"Fang, do you want to know how to put a splint on? Even if you don't your still learning how to," I handed him the splint, I put my arm in a natural position, "Take those two pieces," I pointed at the two white cardboard like pieces in his hand, "Place them on either side of my arm," he followed my instructions and held the pieces in place, "Now take the tape and wrap the tape around the pieces to tape them together, in two places one by my wrist and the other by my elbow," He took the tape and taped it together, "Here's scissors," I handed him the scissors from my belt clip I had conveniently taken off before putting my turnout gear on. "Good job, Taylor add me to the patient list," when she raised an eyebrow I showed her my wrist and she nodded.

I was loaded into the ambulance much to my disagreement on a stoke stretcher.

We arrived at the hospital and the stretcher I was on was carried into a treatment room were two doctors (Doctor Joe Early and Doctor Kelly Brackett)lifted me out of the stretcher and onto the bed.

"Did your trainee do this splint?" the Dr. Early said looking at splint that just so happened to look terrible

"No, a firefighter did." I smirked and Dr. Brackett shook his head

"I'm going to need x-rays," I nurse nodded and went to get someone, she came back out and Dr. Brackett took the horribly done splint off and took the x-rays.

"Well, it looks like you just sprained it, nurse can you go get me a wrist brace?" the nurse nodded and came back in with the brace a few minutes later.

"Max, wear this brace for a week and then come back in and I'll check it from there but you can't work for the rest of this shift, and possibly next shift."

"Brackett, come on they need me," I sat up on the bed and looked at him

"Sorry Max but Kell's right," I looked at Dr. Early and sighed

"Go home Max, and I _will _make sure that Val keeps you at home or not at work." Dr. Brackett looked at me and smirked; I got off the bed and said

"Don't bring my dad's girlfriend into this," I begged

"Max, she's also a nurse here so I can't help it if it slips out." I glared at Kell and looked at Joe for help

"Sorry can't help you there, you know Kell it would probably slip out during surgery." Joe smiled and I couldn't help to smile, I know Dr. Brackett wouldn't talk about anything during a surgery other than asking for something.

"Fine," I sighed and left the room and saw Fang leaning against the wall outside my treatment room flirting with some nurse.

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"Because Terence told me to come pick you up," he saw the brace on my arm, "That mean you can still work on shift?"

"Nope, I'm banned from the station other than to grab my stuff. Brackett even brought Val into this." I shook my head

"Come on let's go back to the station so you can go home."

"You helped with this didn't you,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did and I can open my own car doors thank you," I got in the car and closed the door

"My bad," Fang said getting in the driver seat

**I'm a Time Skip**

"Thanks," I got out of the car and started up the walkway

"No problem," I opened the door and my dad stood at the door

"What are you doing home? You're on duty same with you Ride." My dad said confused

"I sprained my wrist Brackett and Early told me I had to stay at home or they would tell Val on me." I sighed and walked in the house and up to my room. Yes I'm 22 and still living with my dad and his girlfriend and her daughter.

FangPOV

"Fang, come inside and talk with me,"

"Sir, I'm still on duty,"

"I know this will only take a minute." I followed chief into the living room where he sat in a chair and gestured to the chair across from him. "Now, I've been told you've been around my daughter a lot is this true?"

"Yeah but we are just talking," he held his hand up before I could continue

"Good, you admit to it," He sighed and continued, "If you decide to start seeing my daughter I _will _transfer you and by the looks of your record you've been transferred… a lot."

"I have a girlfriend chief,"

"No, not anymore you too broke up a couple days ago, unless you're telling me you're dating my daughter."

"No I'm not dating her,"

"Then what are you telling me? That you want to?"

"No, I'm telling you I got back together with my girlfriend." We had, it was yesterday too

My pager went off; I looked at him and he nodded. I stood up and ran out of the house and to my truck turning the lights and siren on.

MaxPOV

"No Ella," I sighed

"Well your dad's gonna kill you if you say or give him any idea you like Fang."

"I know, but I think he just scared Fang away from me anyway, I heard him talking to Fang about him transferring him if he did anything to me."

"Oh, well at least you don't have a crush on the one guy in the station getting married or the guy at your school that you can't even talk to because he won't shut up about one of your friends,"

"Well, I do have a sprained wrist so I can't work and the one guy I do have a crush on my dad could transfer him across the world."

"How'd you get a sprained wrist?"

"You know how when I was texting you earlier?"

"Yeah, isn't it against the rules to text while on duty?"

"Yeah well I was in the car on the way to the station from the hospital," I explained this to Ella and she listened carefully

"Dinners ready, I've got to go and I'll see if Mom can take me over there after dinner and I can spend the night and Nudge could come over and we could go over to the station but before we could go to the station Nudge and I could make you look really hot, not that you don't look hot by yourself but you need some help with it because you don't bother trying," I heard a door open on Ella's end of the phone,

"Ella dinner's ready, oh sorry didn't mean to bother you since you're on the phone."

"It's fine Mom it's just Max" Ella answered her mom

"It's just Max? Just?" Ella laughed

"Sorry, Max bye,"

"Bye," I stood up and went to my closet so I could change out of my uniform.

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	6. Broken Wrists and Car Accidents

**Disclaimer: Again anything copyrighted I don't own**

I pulled on a dark blue sweater that the sleeves started off the shoulder on both arms that Ella had picked out for me.

"Put these ripped jeans on," Nudge said handing me the jeans; I pulled them on and Ella and Nudge smiled at me

"I'm wearing converse!" I said grabbing my blue converse

"No you're not, come here I'm putting makeup on you,"

"If I let you put makeup on me let me wear my converse."

"Max,"

"Ella,"

"Nudge!" Ella and I turned and glared at her

"Max, look at this color of hair dye! It's so pretty, and I'm going to dye your hair this color so go get ready." Ella laughed

"Ella, my dad's gonna yell at me if I do this!"

"Eh, he'll get over it" Ella shrugged and pulled me into my bathroom

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Holy shit…" I was speechless; I played with the freshly dyed and styled hair

"Max, it's totally you," Nudge smiled

I looked at my outfit and my hair in the reflection in the mirror. I smiled and Ella and Nudge pulled me out of the bathroom and I sat on the bed.

"I can't go to the station like this," I sighed

"Max, you look amazingly hot, you're going to that station." Nudge laughed

"But, I don't want to have a station of guys drooling over me. Plus 3 are married the rest are in relationships."

"But you want one specific boy to like you and drool over you."

"Knock knock." My dad opened the door and I looked at him; he's eyes were wide. "You, you dyed your hair."

"No, Ella dyed my hair." I answered

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me Jeb." Ella said looking at her hands

"No, it's fine. Max, your hair looks great I just came to saw dinners ready."

"Thanks but I'm actually taking Ella and Nudge out to dinner."

"Oh, do you want money?" **(Oh, clothing picture is in my profile!)**

"No, I've got it." I took Ella's hand and we left my room and we headed to my car

I got in the driver seat and Nudge and Ella got in the back. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the station.

I pulled into the back parking lot and pulled the back door open.

"Maxie!" Iggy said coming over to me and picking me up and spinning me

"I've been gone about 5 hours," I said looking around and seeing Fang standing over by the sink wet rag in his hand.

"You dyed it," Taylor said coming up to me and she started inspecting me, "And became a girl!" I pointed at the two high school girls behind me and she nodded.

"Tanner, you haven't met these two. This is Ella," I pointed to Ella, "And this is Nudge, she's a monitor mouth." I whispered the last part but Nudge still heard it

"Max!" Nudge hit my shoulder

"Hey no need for violence," I looked at Chet cause I knew he'd try to bug me, "But _I _will still use it if I have to."

I looked at Fang again and saw he'd gone back to washing dishes. I looked at the dishes and walked over to the sink. I took my braces off and winced a little when I took it out and moved it into the warm water after grabbing a rag and started cleaning the dishes. Fang was quiet as we washed the dishes, but left right when we finished.

Sighing I looked at Ella and she gave me a look to go after him, so that's what I did.

"Fang?" I asked but he entered to the bathroom, I pushed open the door and saw him sitting on the bench in front of his locker.

"Max, this isn't the girls bathroom,"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but why are you ignoring me? Is it because of the hair? 'Cause I had nothing to do with the change of my hair color."

"It's not because of the hair color but I do like it," Fang smirked at me and I kneeled in front of him, he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, sorry stupid job I'm used to talking to people like this." I sat next to him on the bench and put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

"Nice," Fang smirked

"So tell me what wrong, sorry job again."

"Well after I dropped you off your dad talked to me."

"What'd he say?"

FangPOV

_Flashback_

"_Fang, come inside and talk with me,"_

"_Sir, I'm still on duty,"_

"_I know this will only take a minute." I followed chief into the living room where he sat in a chair and gestured to the chair across from him. "Now, I've been told you've been around my daughter a lot is this true?"_

"_Yeah but we are just talking," he held his hand up before I could continue_

"_Good, you admit to it," He sighed and continued, "If you decide to start seeing my daughter I will transfer you and by the looks of your record you've been transferred… a lot."_

"_I have a girlfriend chief,"_

"_No, not anymore you too broke up a couple days ago, unless you're telling me you're dating my daughter."_

"_No I'm not dating her,"_

"_Then what are you telling me? That you want to?"_

"_No, I'm telling you I got back together with my girlfriend." We had, it was yesterday too_

_End Flashback_

"Then my pager went off so I went right to the scene."

Max looked at me and shook her head staring at her hands.

"Well, I've got to get home it's getting late and I slightly need to still put my wrist brace back on." I smirked and stood up holding my wrist to my abdomen.

"Yeah you probably should." Fang stood up and held open the door for me.

"Max, there you are. Wait did you just come out of the _guys_ bathroom?" Ella asked

"Well, I had to talk to Fang and he just so happened to go in there." I took my wrist brace from Ella and pulled it on carefully.

"Here," Fang velcro'd the straps on

"Thanks," I walked back into the kitchen, "Bye guys see you whenever I get back." I waved and followed Ella and Nudge out the door. I got in my car and drove away from the station.

FangPOV

The alarms started going off a few minutes after Max and them left. The station was called to a P.I. accident on Lincoln it was two cars, a blue Toyota Yaris **(The blueberry from Psych)** and a red four door Jeep Wrangler Rubicon.

I jumped out of the fire truck and instantly grabbed the glass breaker from the truck and went to the blue car and opened the front window the glass falling onto the dash. There was only the driver in the blue car. I did the same to the Jeep seeing as both cars are going to end up totaled. There were three people in the car, the driver's head was on the steering wheel but the airbag had failed to go off, the passenger's head was against the window but pointing down. I looked in the back seat and saw a girl in the back and she looked up at me. _Ella_.

"I'm gonna get you out Ella okay?" She nodded and I got off the hood of the car and went to her door. "Do you hurt anywhere?" she shook her head and I picked her up and took her over to Squad 18. "There are two others but they are unconscious," One of them followed me to the car and I opened the driver door slowly and they checked Max for a broken spine, they nodded at me and I carried Max over to the 18 guys.

"Fang?" Max opened her eyes slightly and I smirked at her

"It's 2 to 0," Max shock her head at my comment; I set her down next to Ella and started to go get Nudge out

"Fang don't leave," Max grabbed my hand and I looked at her

"I'll be right back," She nodded and let go of my hand and I went and carried Nudge over, "See I told you I'd be back,"

"Stay with me," My eyes grew but went back to the same size and I looked at Terence who just so happened to be standing there listening in. Eavesdropper.

He gave me a look that asked if I was begging to get transferred.

"Max, what about my girlfriend?"

"I can meet her," I sighed and took my helmet off

"It's not that easy Max, she's a very jealous person and I think she'd be very jealous that I work with you." Wait what the hell did I just say? Max smiled at my comment and she looked at the guy from 18 working on her.

"Why isn't Taylor working on me?"

"Because, they were busy and these guys were closer so I brought you to them." Truth is I didn't want Taylor to know that Max was in this wreck.

Max started to go to sleep but one of the paramedics told her she had to stay awake and he tried to keep her awake failing epically.

"Can you try to keep her awake from here to the hospital?" The one asked

"Sure," I looked at Max and started our conversation with, "Your dad's gonna kill me, he specifically said to stay away from you." Max smiled and looked at me

"I'll stop him," I smirked at her and her smile brightened

**A Few Hours Later**

So as it turned out Max's dad didn't kill me but I'm sure he wanted to but before he came I had set up a day for just Max and I to hang out when I was off duty and since all that her injuries were that her wrist that was sprained is now broken, cuts and bruises, and that's about all her injuries are. So she'd be going home tomorrow and I'd be getting off of work on Friday morning at 6 AM.

I had told her that I'd probably go home and sleep until about noon. I basically gave her my schedule for Friday and Saturday. She had told me she'd text me on Friday or Saturday if she felt well enough to go over to my house or somewhere that she'd have to have Nudge cover for her on where she was but Ella had to be in on this so the three of them where going to Nudge's house and I come and Max sneaks out the window. Simple as that. Wait a second, Max, a 22 year old is going to a 19 year olds house and then will sneak out to be with me. Yeah this sounds like something I've been through before and it always ended horribly, but with Max, I had a feeling this might just work.

I was currently relaxing on the couch at the station thinking about random things when the alarms went off. I jumped up but sat back down when it was just the squad going out. More alarms went off but they weren't ours. I went over to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle and I turned towards the counter to see more cookies. I grabbed one and walked back to the couch.

**Time Skippers**

The whole night was quiet but you always knew that a quiet night/day leads to either a huge structure/grass/forest fire somewhere and it would be for the whole night and part of the next day.

I stripped down to my boxers and undershirt and got in bed instantly falling asleep.

**Fang: That was a weird ending**

**Me: Well that's how most male firemen sleep when they're at the station!**

**Fang: How do you females sleep?**

**Me: Shorts and a t-shirt or tank top**

**Iggy: Well that's not even remotely amazing I mean if I were to work at a station I wouldn't get to see boob?**

**Me: Iggy, get out of here, it's my job to be the perv in this house and I can't do that when you're here.**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	7. Ex'es and Kisses

Fang pulled into his driveway and both of us got out of his car. He led me up the stone pathway to a two story house.

Fang unlocked the door and walked in. I followed him closing the door into the dining room that hooked onto a small but well applianced kitchen.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Fang asked as I sat on a barstool.

"Nope," Fang smirked and turned towards the cabinet.

My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

_New Message From_

_DAD_

"Great," I sighed,

"What?" Fang asked turning around and staring at me.

"My dad," I answered turning my phone off.

"Oh," Fang brought a pan of chicken noodle soup over and set it in front of me.

Fang handed me a bowl and a spoon and sat down next to me.

We ate in silence but soon the house phone rang.

Fang stood and went to his phone, "Hello?" I finished eating and looked around the kitchen.

Fang sighed and came back over to me. He took the empty dishes to the sink and set them in.

"My girlfriends coming over," Fang said running a hand through his hair.

There was a knock on the door and Fang went and opened it.

"Hey Fangy," arms wrapped aroundFang's neck and his arms wrapped around the persons waist. I just sat on the couch awkwardly.

"Hey Lissa," Fang answered after they pulled apart,

"Who's this?" A red head (I think Lissa) with green eyes said looking at me, "I mean I saw her at lunch but I don't know her name."

"Lissa, this is my friend Elizabeth," I gave Fang a questioning look but went along with it, "Liz, this is my girlfriend Lissa."

"Hi," I said giving her a fake smile

"I love your hair," She sat down next to me, "is it your real hair color?" I saw Fang nod behind her and I nodded at Lissa

"Yeah it is," I smiled again and saw Fang sit down

"It's so pretty, don't you agree Fangy?" Fang nodded and Lissa turned back to face me. "So how do you two know eachother?"

"She's from my old station in L.A." Fang answered.

"You don't look like someone from L.A. Liz." Lissa said confused

"That's because I'm originally from Quebec Canada, and I transferred a month before him back to Quebec."

"So you're a Canadian?"

"Yes," Fang smirked at that and shook his head silently

We talked for an hour when Lissa's phone went off and she left.

Once Lissa had been gone for another half an hour, Fang sat down beside me putting his arm across the top of the chair.

"So Fangy," Fang glared at me

"So Lizzy," I returned his glare and grabbed the TV remote.

"Next on TV 7 News," I changed the channel right when it showed a fire but quickly changed the channel back.

"This fire has been raging on for the past half an hour, the couple living here have lost many cherished items tonight." It showed a picture of the couple and Fang paused the TV and stared wide eyed at the screen

"I knew it," Fang breathed, "God damnit, I knew she was cheating on me!" Fang stood and started up the stairs.

I heard crashing and I ran up the stairs after him.

I found Fang laying on his back on the bed with broken picture frames and boxes of clothes on the floor.

I walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed before flopping back and lay next to him staring at the ceiling.

We stayed silent for a few minutes but Fang turned to face me on his side.

"Lose interest in the ceiling?" I smirked turning on my side being careful of my arm

"Yeah," Fang sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Fang, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was only dating her so I didn't end up transferred for the 18th time, but this time end up in Australia or someplace."

"Why were you transferred that much?"

"I fell for the chief's daughter." **(A/N: I found out there's only battalion chief or chief of the county so Max's dad would technically be the captain but I'm leaving him the chief)**

"Oh," I stared at his black shirt finding an interest in it. "So you were using her,"

"No, I truly liked her but I found out I had a strong pull towards someone else." I looked at the time on the clock.

"I'm sure Iggy told you you'd be transferred right?"

"Yeah," Fang sighed and stood up

"Fang, I know how you feel." Fang raised an eyebrow at me. "I've only dated two people. The one got transferred to some place in Iceland and the other cheated on me." I took a deep breath, "My dad's been talking about transferring someone to Manchester England."

"Iceland?"

"Yeah,"

"And England?"

"Yeah, but I know people that live in Manchester so they could keep track of the person getting transferred."

"Which is probably me."

"No it won't," I turned my phone back on to find 12 text messages from my dad, 4 missed calls from him, and a voice mail from Val.

I listened to the voice mail and attempted to hold back tears.

I must have been shaking because Fang sat back down and pulled me to him and he rubbed my back.

Gripping his shirt I cried into it. I held onto him and he cradled me to him and continued to rub my back.

The phone rang and I let go of Fang knowing he'd be back. I wiped my eyes and looked at my phone.

Fang came back and I knew he knew what was wrong and why I was crying.

"I can't believe he's gone." Fang said sitting next to me.

"Neither can I," a tear slid down Fang's cheek.

"He could go for an actual job on a station in a month." I took a breath and leaned against the headboard. "I feel so bad for Taylor; her life is slowly falling apart. Her dad died, than her mom now her brother is gone." She now has to plan yet another funeral." My phone started ringing and I knew it was probably Nudge wanting to know when I'd be back. "I should go back to Nudge's house." I stood up and started out the room.

"Here let me drive you back." Fang said once we reached the front door.

"I'm just going to walk." I walked out of the door and started down the path.

Fang followed me down the sidewalk hands in his pockets. It was sprinkling but we ignored it and kept walking.

It was slowly beginning to downpour when Fang wrapped his jacket around my arm and pulled us over to the park a few blocks from our destination. We took shelter under a weeping willow.

I unwrapped Fang's jacket from my arm and handed it back to him.

His onyx eyes were covered by his soaking black hair. A rain drop fell on my back making me shiver.

Fang wrapped his jacket around me and pulled me to his side rubbing my arm to keep me warm.

I took in the warmth of Fang and quickly texted Nudge we were stuck in the rain.

My hair stuck to my neck and forehead, my hair was a red mop on my head.

It had to have been an hour before the rain had stopped because both Fang and my hair had dried.

Fang and I stood and started back on our way.

We arrived at Nudge's house a few minutes later.

Both of us stood under a tree in the shadows. I started up the tree but Fang grabbed my hand before I was off the ground.

I set my foot back on the ground and faced Fang.

Right as I faced him I was pulled into his body. Our lips mashed together and my arms wrapped around his neck.

_What am I doing?! He's going to get transferred!_

I pulled away and put my arms to my side.

"I'm not getting you transferred again." I backed up against the tree trunk.

"I'm sorry Max, I shouldn't have done that." Fang walked away and I climbed up the tree.

I climbed into the room and sat on my sleeping bag on the floor.

"Max?" I looked towards the sound and saw Ella.

"Yeah?" I responded

"How was it?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean it was ruined when we found out Fang's girlfriend was cheating on him and when we found out Tanner had passed away."

"Whose coat are you wearing?" I looked down and realized I was still wearing Fang's coat.

"Oh, I'm still wearing Fang's coat." I took it off and laid it next to me.

Ella nodded and laid back down in her bed. I slid into my own bed and pulled the coat next to me.

**FangPOV**

I can't believe I kissed her. I don't even know what the hell I was doing.

I walked in my front door and headed into the kitchen. I pulled a beer from the fridge, opened it, and sat at the counter.

I turned the mini TV on and took a sip of the beer and stared intently at the TV.

I finished off the bottle and turned the TV off and started up the stairs.

Opening the door I turned the light on. I closed the door and sat on my bed after maneuvering through all the broken glass and boxes.

Sighing I decided to clean up the floor.

I grabbed the trashcan and started throwing the broken frames with pictures of me and Lissa in them.

I carried five boxes down the stairs and stacked them by the door. I grabbed my car keys and opened the door kicking the stack of boxes through the doorway. I closed the apartment door, locked it, then unlocked my car.

I walked to my car and opened the trunk. I pulled the boxes over to the car and stuffed all 5 boxes in the trunk not caring if I broke anything in them.

Slamming the trunk hood down I walked to the driver door and got in.

**LINEBREAK IS IN CAPS AGAIN UH OH!**

"Fangy, what are you doing here?" Lissa asked batting her eyes.

"Here's your shit, I know you're cheating on me. Give me my apartment key." I demanded

"Lissa, who's here?" Arms wrapped around Lissa's waist.

"I'm her boyfriend, well now _Ex_-boyfriend." I glared at Lissa and shoved a box at her.

"Fangy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Lissa pushed out of the person's arms and grabbed my hand.

"No, you're not sorry now give me the spare apartment key." Lissa handed me the key and I walked away from the door.

I had driven back home and was currently standing in the shower.

**ThirdPersonPOV**

Max was currently in the shower at midnight with plastic wrap wrapped around her cast.

Max leaned her forehead against the lapis colored tile of the shower and closed her eyes and thought about the kiss that had happened only two hours earlier.

Fang rested his forearm on the small white tile wall and pressed his head against his arm.

_Why did I kiss her? I'm going to get transferred. _Fang thought to himself.

_Maybe it was because Lissa cheated on him. _Max sighed turning the faucet off.

Fang yawned and turned the water off. He dried off and walked out of the bathroom with a pair of black basketball shorts on.

Fang lay in his bed; his phone lay next to him blaring music, looking for a text message occasionally and seeing a message come up with Lissa's number.

Max sighed and placed her earbuds in. She pressed play and listened to the lyrics of Hello by Evanescene. Max looked at her phone wondering if she text him. A part of her told her he was asleep but another part was screaming at her to text him.

Max sighed in defeat and typed in a simple 'hey'.

**FangPOV**

It was a simple text but it didn't matter, all that mattered is she still would talk to me after I kissed her for no reason at all.

I texted 'hey' back and grabbed my sketchbook from the table next to me.

**-Bold= Max**

_-Italics= Fang_

**Didn't think you were still up**, I smirked and texted her back.

_And I thought I was still asleep._

**Sleep texting, interesting**

_Yes, yes it is_

**So what's up?**

_Laying on my bed, texting and sketching_

**You sketch?**

_Yeah, it's hard to believe I know_

**No not really**

_Oh really?_

**Really**

_Interesting_

**Not really**

_So what about you?_

**Laying in my sleeping bag, texting, and listening to music**

_What kind of music?_

**As Ella and Nudge call it, emo music, but it's really rock**

_What artists?_

**Skillet, Paramore, Evanescene, 3 Doors Down, Breaking Benjamin, Red, etc.**

_All good artists_

**Thank you**

_But it's not emo music, Evanescene is sort of gothic._

**Yeah**

_So about the kiss earlier…_

**What about it?**

_I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry about that_

**It's fine honestly**

_You sure? _I really didn't want to make things awkward at the station.

**Yep**

_Good_

**Well, I've got to go, Ella just yelled at me. Apparently my phone (with no brightness at all) woke her up**

_Oh, okay night_

**Night.**

**A/N**

**So I lost my flash drive that every chapter of this story was on and now I'm sad cause I miss Gavin.**

**Fang: Gavin is what her and her friends named her penguin flash drive…**

**Max: You make that sound like it's a bad thing!**

**Fang: Um, it's kind of stupid! Naming an inanimate object!**

**Max: *gasp* Don't let Kate hear you!**

**Fang: Kate's her new panda flash drive**

**Max: Both flash drives were named after famous youtubers. Gavin after Gavin Free from Achievement Hunters/Roosterteeth, and Kate after Kate from the youtube Piddleass also known as Tom Syndicate's girlfriend.**


	8. Transferred? And Dirty Little Secrets

**Hewro again! There was a little confusion on last chapter so let me clear this up for y'all.**

**Tanner died in a car accident (but that really wasn't told in the story) and Lissa and the guy she was cheating on Fang with lived in the house that burnt down.**

**Wolf and MR Lover: I'm hope review is good like your speakless if not I'm sorry tell me what needs to be fixed or if you're really confused.**

**Fang: You said "y'all" again**

**Me: Well I'm sorry but that's what happens when you watch either all southern youtubers or British ones. Examples: Yogscast, ProSyndicate, Piddleass, RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunters.**

**Fang: Stop talking about these people**

**Me: Wh-**

**Fang: Get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own copyrighted stuff**

**FangPOV**

I turned my phone off (which affectively turned my music off) and stood up. I walked into the bathroom blinking in the brightness of the light. Grabbing the glass next to my sink, I filled it and drank the water.

I flicked the light to the bathroom off and walked into the darkness of my room as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Damn it," I hissed as I effectively hit my shin against my desk.

I laid down on my bed pulling the covers over me. Closing my eyes I set the sketchbook on the nightstand.

I sighed and fell asleep.

**MaxPOV**

Okay so falling asleep tonight is totally out of the picture.

I stood up taking my earbuds out and tip toed into Nudge's bathroom.

I closed the door then turned the light on, wincing in the sudden brightness.

Once my eyes adjusted I grabbed a disposable cup and one of my pain killers. I filled the cup and took the pill. I threw the cup away and grabbed one of my sleeping pills that dissolved. I placed it in my mouth and turned the light off and opened the door to walk back to my sleeping bag.

I set my arm on the small couch pillow and laying my head on the pillow. I stared up at the ceiling until the pill had fully dissolved, which I then closed my eyes and I tried not to think of anything.

_Something in me was telling me to run, get out of that room. But I wasn't going to leave, I had to find him._

_I had no clue who this 'him' was but I still felt like it was important to find him._

_Looking around the room I was in, I saw a wall had collapsed and I was standing on the ruminates of it._

"_Dig down in the ruble," my brain told me._

_I started digging down in the debris. I saw a picture frame laying broken with in the ruble. I grabbed it and looked at it seeing if it were to clue to who I was looking for in this burning building._

"_Max," It was a faint sound against the crackle of flames debris moved and I ran to the spot it moved from._

_I dug into the ruble, pulling boards and pushing ashes out of the way._

"_Max," My eyes widen when I saw my dad lying in the debris._

"_Dad!" He didn't answer and I started CPR, the floor and ceiling gave out and I fell with my dad._

I shot upright and put my hand on my forehead. I wiped sweat off my forehead.

I stood and walked into the bathroom wetting a washcloth and washing my face with it. I felt the coolness of the water on my face cooling my face.

My whole body shook as I placed the damp cloth in clothes hamper.

I walked back out into the darkness and laid back down not wanting to fall asleep or think of the dream.

Instead I thought about Fang and that kiss. I turned my phone back on and put my earbuds in.

Once my phone turned on and I had hit play I saw I had two new messages on from Fang and the other one from Taylor.

I looked at the message from Taylor first.

_I know you're probably asleep right now but I need to ask if you'd call me when you get a chance. Thanks._

I knew she'd be asking if I'd come over and help her with things and I already knew I would.

I checked the message from Fang.

_I can't sleep so I thought I'd see if you were still up but then realized you probably aren't._

I smirked and texted him back with;

_I'm up now; I was rudely awaken by a dream about my dying trying to save my dad…_

**(Fang =**_Italics_

**Max = Bold)**

**FangPOV**

_So is your Ella going to yell at you?_

**Nah, if she does I'm still not going to sleep.**

_Nice Max_

**I know I'm just amazing**

I smirked at Max's reply and looked at my clock

_It's 6:30 you know_

**Yeah and I'm not really tired**

_I'm having a party later if you want to come_

**When is it?**

_At five but you can help me set up for it_

**Sure I'll be there at 4**

_Good and since it's getting closer to Halloween_

**Yup costume party right?**

_Yes_

**I'll go as a paramedic**

_Very original Max_

**I know, is the alcohol at this party?**

_No, I've got work tomorrow remember? You can bring Ella and Nudge too if you want._

**I'll see if they'll go but they'll have to come early with me.**

_That's fine_

Max and I texted until around noon where she had to go and take Ella and Nudge to a costume store. She would occasionally text me saying, _Help Me_ or _You're a firefighter, save me_. I'd always smirk and reply with, _I will later, have fun._

Around 2:30 I got a picture message from Max of a costume bag with a picture of a nurse with a very short skirt, the shirt cut off above the belly button and just under the chest, and what the shirt did cover it just barely covered it.

**Ella said I should get this…**

I typed back with, _That's a very professional nurse right there. _I looked through a box that was in the closet looking at the costumes.

I found a doctorcostume that didn't have a shirt.

I took a picture of it and sending it to Max saying,

_If you wear that nurse costume I'll wear this_

I got a text immediately back saying _'Hell no,'. _I smirked and continued looking through the box.

Soon I gave up looking through the box and decided to put on my uniform on and call it good.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and probably Ella started knocking on the door.

"Ella stop it." I heard Max's muffled voice come through the door.

"Hey," I said opening the door and standing to the side so they could come in. "All the decorations are in the living room." Ella and Nudge went straight into the living room and started pulling things out of the boxes.

"So who are you?" Max asked

"I'm you can't you tell? I'm gorgeous." Max glared at me and walked into the living room.

"You can't be me 'cause I'm being Max." Max said smirking at all the orange and black streamers.

"Your right I better go change." I grabbed a thing of orange streamers and walking over to Max.

Ella and Nudge went outside to decorate my small yard.

I took the streamers and started wrapping Max's head with them.

"Or I can change your costume to a mummy." Max pushed her back against me making me lose my footing and fall back.

I threw my arm back behind my head just as my arm, head, and floor made contact.

"Oof," The air was whooshed out of me as Max's weight collided on my chest.

"That was your fault," Max said rolling off me.

"So?" I asked standing up and helping Max off the ground.

"So you deserved it."

"Oh well," I was right in front of Max, an inch from her face.

Max stayed silent and I closed the distance between us, placing my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me. Her forearms rested on my chest, hands in fists.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart.

"Awwwwwww!" Ella squealed

I saw Iggy staring at me with wide eyes. He silently waved me into the kitchen.

I followed him into the kitchen and he closed the curtain I had used for a door.

"What are you thinking? I could have been her dad!" Iggy shook his head trying to stay calm.

"I know, I know." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, "Let's just forget about this and go have a party."

**Linebreak**

The party had begun and NMax was talking to my neighbor Michael's girlfriend Lindsay.

I walked over to them and handed Max a pink Power Ranger mask.

"Your dad's here," I said as she took

"Oh, here" Max handed me her badge, name tag, and the tool clip from her belt.

"This stuff will be in my room." Max nodded and put the mask on as I walked away to the stairs.

I set the stuff on my bed and went back downstairs.

When I got downstairs Nudge and Ella were talking with the Pink Power Ranger. I smirked to myself and went to talk to Michael and Lindsay.

After a few minutes of talking with them I went and got a pop and went over to where Max was standing without the mask on. I handed her a can of Pepsi and she opened it and took a drink from it.

"Where's your mask?" I asked taking a drink of my Pepsi.

"Dad left right after he came. He took Ella and Nudge back to Nudge's house." She answered grabbing my arm, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," I followed her into my room where she shut the door.

"I heard my dad talking to Iggy about sending him to Texas."

"What?!"

"Well Iggy apparently wants to move there so he can help his mom move into the nursing home and stay in the same state with her." Max put her badge, name tag, and tool clip back on, "Fang, also we need to stop whatever's happening between us. You don't need to be transferred again."

"Max, I want us to work." I took Max's hand and she looked at it.

"Fang-"

"It could be our little secret. Or if you want to go towards the song by All American Rejects, it'd be our Dirty Little Secret." **(I had to throw that in there, sorry for them just randomly dropping the subject on Iggy…)**

"I don't know Fang." Max looked up at me.

"You tell me if this feels right." I pressed my lips to hers and soon I deepened the kiss.

I pulled away and both of us were breathing heavy.

"You're right, this does feel right but the second my dad finds out we're both screwed."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." I kissed her again and we walked downstairs.

The party had slowly calmed down and only Iggy, Max and I were left.

The three of us cleaned the house and picked everything up from outside talking about him transferring stations.

We all sit on the couch watching the news at midnight. Max had a blanket on and huddled up to my side (Iggy really hadn't noticed). Iggy was sitting in the recliner playing with his car keys.

"I'm gonna go," Max sighed and rested her head on my shoulder; Iggy stood and left leaving me with Max asleep on my shoulder.

"Bye," I waved at him and he smiled at the fact I had to deal with Max.

"Max," She opened her eyes and I smiled at her. "You need some sleep." Max nodded and stood up.

I walked behind Max as she stumbled up the stairs.

"Here you can sleep in this instead of your uniform." Max nodded took the black shirt and went into the bathroom she came back out in my black Skillet t-shirt which cut of mid-thigh.

Max got in my bed and I turned the light off after changing into my basketball shorts.

I climbed into the bed and Max cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Y'all know what to do!**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	9. Doors or Tree Climbing?

**Hey guys sorry about the length of the wait for this chapter. I've been so busy and we are painting my room this weekend and so I had a little time where I could finish writing this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews but I don't think this chapter will be all that great.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to Fang?**

**Fang: Yes**

**Me: Fine… I don't own Maximum Ride/anything that's copyrighted!**

**MaxPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I rolled over and flung my right arm over to turn the alarm off. The alarm turned off and I felt a hand on my upper thigh. I turned in the bed and opened my eyes wider.

"Morning," Fang said when he opened his eyes. He looked at clock and sighed, "I've got to get ready for work."

"I should get ready and go to Nudge's to put my things together and go home." I smirked; Fang smiled at me and kissed my forehead before he rolled out of the bed.

Fang got in the shower and left the bathroom door unlocked so I could come in if I needed to.

I stood in my uniform in the kitchen. Fang walked in and took my coffee mug and drank some.

"I should get going." Fang sighed with his arms around my waist.

"Alright," I set the mug on the counter and put my arms around his neck.

Fang lightly kissed me and both of us walked to the front door.

We got in our cars and I started to Nudge's and he went to the fire station.

Pulling into Nudge's driveway my phone started playing the stations alarms after two other stations.

"Hey Fang." I sad getting out of the car.

"Hey Max, I'm not on A shift anymore so I'll help you get your stuff back to your house."

"Hold on I have to climb a tree." I put my phone in my pocket and started up the tree, "Okay I'm in Nudge's room."

"You should start going through the door." Fang chuckled through the phone and I smirked.

"Nah, I'm good." Nudge and Ella weren't in the room so they were either at the mall or downstairs.

"You're gonna break your arm more."

"No, I'm too careful; I only climb with arm because I'm just that awesome."

"Sure, so should I climb the tree or go through the door?"

"Climb," I looked out the window and saw him under the tree looking up. I smiled and waved; Fang hung up and started up the tree.

Fang climbed into the room, sat on the bed and smirked at me. I threw my pillow at him and he caught it so I threw my rolled up sleeping bag. It hit him in the head and he fell back on the bed.

I flopped back on the bed and rested my head on his chest, and he played with him.

I heard Nudge and Ella's voice coming down the hall. I stood up and handed Fang my sleeping bag and pillow.

The door opened and Ella smiled at me in the doorway. Nudge was quiet then back to babbling to Ella about the news fashions.

Picking my messenger bag I went into the bathroom and threw the pill containers in it.

When I came back out Fang was climbing out the window. I smirked and walked out the door and started down the stairs.

"Hey Val," I waved at her and at Nudge's mom

"Hey Max, your dad's been looking for you. He's starting to go crazy looking for you." Val smiled; I smirked knowing my dad would do something like that.

"Alright, I'll give him a call. See you at dinner Val." I waved goodbye and left the house.

Fang stood leaning against the hood of a blue and black Mustang.

"So you're the one that owns the Mustang." I smirked and stood next to him.

"That would be me." Fang smirked

"Do you do anything other than smirk?"

"Do you not like my smirk?" He smirked again

I shook my head and pulled my stuff off the hood of my car.

"My dad's freaking out where I am so I've got to go."

"See ya," Fang said as I got in my daqd's car after putting my things in the back of the small tan car.

I pulled out of the driveway after Fang and headed towards my house.

After a few minute drive, I pulled into my garage and put the door back down. I jogged into the house and up the metal spiral staircase.

Did I mention that I live in an old fire station? No, well now you know. It was a really small fire station that only had one truck and five guys on the station, but I guess that's all you needed in the 50's. Each person got their own room; my dad and I got the largest rooms.

I walked into my honeydew colored room. Pulling open the oak wood dresser that used to be my mom's I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a light blue, see through blouse that had long sleeves.

I put the clothes on and sat on my window seat.

I sat there for a few minutes before opening the window and climbing onto the roof and sat there staring out onto the yards. I took out my phone and called the station.

"Station 24, this is Daniel Grady."

"Hey Grady, it's Max, could I speak to the chief?"

"Sure thing Max. Hey chief, you've got a phone call." There was shuffling on the other end of the call.

"Hello this is Chief Batchelder speaking."

"Hi Dad, I'm just calling to say I'm okay and I'm gonna be at Taylor's to help her."

"Alright, drive safely"

"I will, bye"

"Bye Max." I hung up and climbed into my room

I called Taylor and headed to her house.

**Short I know but I'm trying to figure out how my pages in this new notebook are 7 Word pages. Also with Lissa saying she saw Max at lunch there was this whole lunch chapter that was on Gavin and he is still missing. Also my room will be painted this Honeydew color and Sunny Dale color; its two different shades of green. So if you want to see want shade of green they are you can Google those. Not Bing 'cause Bing sucks…**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	10. Dinner and Sleepovers?

**So sorry this is a very late update but school has been a fucking pain in the ass. My one teacher is moody all day and takes it out on us. Then science fair was on Thursday so I had to get my board reading and my mind is slow with getting this story out on paper. But I know where I'm going with this so don't worry about that!**

**Fang: Why are you telling them this shit?**

**Me: Because Fangles they need to know updates will be slower than usual**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted, I don't own song mentioned 'cause if I did I would be British, and be blonde with multiple CD's out.**

**Band's recognized: Taylor Swift, Cher Lloyd, Foreigner, and Skillet**

**FangPOV**

I had called Batchelder house hoping Max would answer but a different female voice answered.

I was extremely confused until she said her name was Valencia Martinez. When she said her name I remembered Max telling me about her dad's girlfriend.

So now I was currently in the living room talking to Val.

A door opened and Max came walking in with her hair almost fully out of her attempted ponytail.

"Hey Val, I'm just going to change." She looked at me and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Alright Max," Val smiled and Max went up the spiraling staircase.

When Max came back Val had gone into the kitchen to fix dinner. Max sat down in the chair opposite me. She sat and played with a tennis ball that had been sitting in the chair. She threw the ball at me; I caught it and threw it back.

Val came back and told us dinner was ready. Max stood up abandoning the ball and followed Val into the dining room.

All of us sat at the oval table, Max sat next to me and Val sat across from us. She took lid off two pans and set them aside. The doorbell rang and Max stood up walking towards the front door. She opened it and greeted the person.

As Max walked back in I saw Iggy and Ella walking in behind Max. They sat down and we served ourselves dinner.

We made small talk about work and other things. When Val came out with dessert Iggy's pager went off. He took on of the vanilla cupcakes with red frosting that had a printed picture of a fire engine taped to a toothpick.

We heard sirens turn on and fade in the distance as Iggy left.

When we had finished our dinner and dessert Max and I had cleaned off the table and started washing the dishes.

"You know when we play cards at the station?" Max asked placing a plate on the stack that she had dried.

"Yeah," I answered handing her a glass for her dry.

"Well almost all the time Grady loses and has to wash dishes. If he doesn't lose its Iggy who loses." I smirked and washed a steak knife.

"Careful it's pointy," I said poking the point, "Fuck," I pulled my finger back when the blade cut it. Max smiled and put the knife in the drying rack.

"Careful it's pointy," Max mocked taking my hand and examined my finger, "Well suck it up, it's just a scratch." Max smiled again and pulled me over to the other side of the kitchen. She pulled out a first aid kit and took a band aid out of it.

She applied the bandage and put everything away.

Max and I switched roles in dishing washing though it became slower because of Max's broken left arm and the cast not going wet.

Soon though we had finished and everything was put away. We walked into the living room where we sat and watched the news. Val got called into work, so that left Ella, Max and I. The news showed the fire Iggy had left for and was talking about it.

"Aw, I missed a structure fire!" Max pouted and I watched the background as the news reporter talked not caring what she said.

"You know we could go stand and watch them fight the fire," I said as the news channel went back to their main recording studio.

"Nah, that's fine. I don't need to distract our guys." Max smiled and stretched

"Max, I'm gonna stay here for the night." Ella yawned standing up.

"Alright you know which room is yours. I'll text Val and tell her you're staying here. Also set an alarm but I'll get up and to you to school or to the bus stop." Max told Ella.

"Okay, night Max and Fang." Ella smiled and headed up the stairs.

Max quickly texted Val that Ella was staying here. Max set her phone down on the coffee table and sat down on the arm of my chair. I put my arm around her waist and she leaned against me.

"You are so lucky my dad's on shift." Max smiled changing channel

"Oh am I?" I said wrapping my other arm around her stomach. I pulled her down so she was lying across my lap. She looked up and smiled at me.

I leaned down and pulled her head up so we'd meet somewhere in the middle.

Max took my hand after we broke apart and pulled me up the stairs.

"We having another sleepover?" I asked as she closed the door to a bright green room.

I took my dress shirt off and laid back on Max's bed.

Looking around the green room I saw that the furniture minus the bed was made of oak wood. The oak dresser had a mirror hanging above it. The desk that had been pushed into the corner of the room had a laptop and was in a tidy mess. There was a window seat on the same wall as the desk. A green seat cushion sat on the ledge. The bed's frame was a black rod-iron frame.

Max came out of the bathroom with Happy Bunny pajama bottoms and a black form fitting tank top.

The first thing I noticed was her chest size. What?! I'm a guy; I can't help my male hormones.

I went into the bathroom so I could take my jeans and under shirt off. I set them under the desk and threw my shirt under with my other clothes.

I laid down on the bed, arm behind my heading watching Max set her alarm clock for 4:30.

"Why that early?" I asked as she turned the light off and walked to the bed.

"Because both of us need to be downstairs before Ella," Max said

"Ah," Max slid under the covers and I did the same.

I put my arm over her waist and moved my thumb up and down on her lower abdomen. She turned to face me and I pulled her closer to me.

**Lineth Breakth**

***4:30 A.M. Monday Morning***

The alarm clock went off making me wake up to Skillet playing _The Last Night_.

I opened my eyes to see Max looking up at me.

"Morning, Beautiful." I smoothed her hair and tucked her bangs behind her ear. She looked at her cast where I had written my name.

"Morning," Max smiled and let the music play as we slowly made our way to get up.

I pulled on my pants and shirt not bothering to button it. I followed Max downstairs where she went into the kitchen and pulled pancake mix and chocolate chips out of the cabinet.

She put a pan on the stove after putting grease on it.

I turned the stove on once the mix had been mixed. Max then added the chocolate chips to the mix and mixed them in as we waited for the pan to get hot. I poured batter on the pan making four circles towards the corner of the pan.

Max sat down eating chocolate chips at the island/bar thing. I started the coffee maker and waited to flip the pancakes.

I flipped a pancake when Ella bounced into the kitchen.

"Fang made pancakes," Max said as Ella made a plate of pancakes. "Here's some 'coffee'," Max handed the mug with hot chocolate in it to her.

Ella took the mug and drank some. I turned the stove off and took the last of the pancakes. Ella finished her breakfast and pulled out her science book and looked towards Max.

"Max, I'm on the nervous system and I need you help with this homework." Ella smiled making Max sigh and walk over to where Ella was sitting at the table 12 feet away.

"The answer is 42," I said

"No it's C," Max smiled and pointed at the real answer to Ella's homework question.

After Ella had finished her homework Max had to drive Ella to school seeing as they missed the time the bus would come by the bus stop.

I left the Batchelder house and head to my place so I could make a grocery list.

**MaxPOV**

Ella didn't start asking questions about why Fang was there in the morning or why he was in the same clothes like I had expected her too. Instead she just sat quietly listening to the radio and looking out the window.

I pulled up to the drop off zone and turned to Ella.

"Why are you so quiet?!" I asked her keeping the doors locked.

"Stefan broke up with me last night in a text." Ella said; I frowned and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ells," Ella squeezed my hand and grabbed her backpack.

"Please don't tell my mom she'll freak!"

"I won't, I promise. How about after school I take you and Nudge to the mall for a girls day?" Ella smiled and nodded. She got out of the car and waved as walked up to the front doors of the high school.

I drove away towards the gas station seeing as I was a quarter full.

I wondered if I should go hang out at the station or just around alone at my house.

Pumping gas into the car I checked my phone for the time. Seeing as it was 8 in the morning the guys would be eating breakfast or playing cards for who got to wash dishes.

**FangPOV**

I was walking around the store grabbing the things I needed. I pushed the cart down the aisle and started around the corner. My cart collided with another cart. I looked up and saw a familiar red head.

"Really hope you have cart insurance." I smirked and she looked up at me

"As a matter of fact I do." Max smiled and looked at my cart full of food.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well I was going to do some grocery shopping, put the groceries away, go have lunch at the station and hung out there, then go pick Ella and Nudge up from school and go to the mall for some shopping."

"Busy day, you think you could make time for us to see a movie?"

"I think I could squeeze you into my schedule." Max smiled

"Good," Max and I talked for a bit and she went and finished her shopping, I had finished mine so I went up to the register.

"189.49," The cashier said, I swiped my card and entered the pin number.

Once all the bags were in the cart I took the cart out to my car.

**MaxPOV**

I drove home blaring the radio and singing along to _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift. Ella always blared the song so I knew the lyrics by heart.

"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now, You flew me to places I've never been, 'Til you put me down, oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now, Flew me to places I've never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground." It was weird how Taylor's first three CD's were awesome and mature then her fourth one comes out and you're like 'WTF happened?!' I have to admit I do like some songs on that CD but what happened to the old mature Taylor? Not that I'm saying she's immature or anything but she can't keep a boyfriend more than 3 weeks! I say it's all a publicity stunt that everyone is getting tired of hearing…

I walked into the house carrying bags in. I set them on the table and went over to the radio that had been hooked to the bottom of a cupboard. I turned it on and turned the volume up so I could hear it as I carried bags in from my car.

Once all the bags were inside I started putting all the food that went in the fridge and freezer away. I pulled the chocolate ice cream from the bag and set it in the freezer.

I started singing along with Cher Lloyd when _Want U Back _started playing.

"Remember all the things you I did first? And now you're doing them with her, Remember all the things you and I did first? You got me, got me like this: Ugh! And now you're taking her to every restaurant, And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant, You got me, got me like this: Ugh!"

I finished putting the food away so I turned the volume down then turned the radio off. I grabbed my keys and the bag that had the cookies that you broke apart and put them on a cookie sheet then in the oven.

I pulled out of my driveway and started towards the fire station. I changed the radio station and turned the volume up when _Hot Blooded _by Foreigner flooded through the speakers. I started singing along.

"Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous? Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who. Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see, I got a fever of a hundred and three, Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded," Sadly I got to the station at the end of the song but I didn't mind.

I turned the radio down and pulled into the back parking lot of the station. Iggy and Grady were playing basketball at the random hoop that was up in the back of the lot.

Iggy went up to shoot a basket so I took the chance and ran up to him and jumped and slapped the ball down with my right hand.

"Asshole," Iggy laughed as he went to pick up the ball from the ground.

"Notice how I was able to do all that with a broken arm and a bag of food." I smiled and Grady high-fived me, "You guys haven't had lunch yet right?"

"No lunch, Chief's cooking lunch right now." Grady said grabbing his jacket.

"Well, I shall be inside,"

"You staying for lunch?" Iggy asked attempting a 3-pointer.

"Yup," I walked inside and smelt taco meat cooking. "Mind if I bake some fake cookies?" I asked seeing my dad back to me.

"Well of course you can, Max; only if the cookies stay here." My dad said smiling after he had turned towards me, "How was dinner with Val last night?" He hugged me and went back to cooking.

"Delicioso como siempre," I pulled out a cookie sheet and started separating the cookies and putting them on the sheet. **(Translation: Delicious as always)**

"How's Taylor holding up?"

"Actually really well, but maybe that's because she spent the whole day with me yesterday."

"I'm sure," I put the first tray of cookies in the oven.

**Long chapter for y'all to any Taylor Swift fans I'm sorry if Max/I upset you with what was said about her but that's just my friends and my thought of her. She's still an awesome role model with her life until the boyfriend thing… Anyhow you can tell I like a variety of music, basically anything but rap… mainly the stuff you can't fucking tell what they are saying. Or Dubstep techno stuff, that stuff is weird but it's cool I have to admit. I'll try to update quickly and if you have any suggestions on movies for Fang and Max to see that would be epic! I have not seen **_**Warm Bodies**_** yet but I really want to so I might read reviews for that and have them go see that movie.**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	11. Pregnancy and Girl's Day

**Hey guys again there will be slow updates I'm probably going to just start updating when I can. Sorry but it hopefully won't be more than a month before an update.**

**Disclaim: I disclaimer everything copyrighted**

**MaxPOV**

"Fuck!" Iggy yelled when his hand slapped down on the table.

We laughed and dropped the spoons we were holding them so Iggy could get to work on the dishes. Iggy grumbled and went to work on the dishes. Iggy grumbled and went to the sink were he pulled his apron I custom made him awhile back that says _I Look Sexy Washing Dishes! _I smiled at the fact he still had it and wore it.

Everyone minus Iggy and I filed out of the dining room and went to the rec. room. I looked at the clock on the wall and decided to go into my dad's office and eat mini Snickers, since I had an hour to kill before picking Nudge and Ella up.

I grabbed the last cookie from the plate creating another dish for Ig to wash.

I headed up the stairs and went through the sleeping quarters and saw each bed neatly made. _Chef of the county must have com or is coming. _I knocked on the door to my dad's office.

"Come," I smirked at how my dad answers knocks on his door.

I pushed the door open and my dad looked up from the computer screen, his eyes darted back to the screen, I sat in the chair across from him and he reached down in a drawer and handed me eight mini Snickers. I unwrapped one and took a bite of it.

"So, I'm taking Ella and Nudge to the mall after I pick them up for a girl's day." I told him eating the rest of the bar, "I went grocery shopping earlier too so there's food in the house again." He smiled but continued typing. I wanted to know if he was actually paying attention so I thought of the one thing that would freak him out the most. "So Dad, I may or may not be pregnant." He stopped typing and stared at me.

"What?! You don't even have a boyfriend!" His eyes were huge and I smirked at him

"I'm not; I just wanted to know if you were really listening."

"Well I was, so do you money or something? Because you know where my wallet is." He stood up and was glaring at me

"No, I just thought you'd want to know."

"Well, I know and I'm working so leave," He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry Honey, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now."

"Its fine Dad, I didn't mean to stress you out more." I stood and stuff the four Snickers in my hoodie pocket.

"Its fine Max," He sat back down and I went to the door

"Call you later," I pulled open the door and went to the stairs.

I went to my car after saying good-bye to the guys. I know my dad can be really cruel at times but he just like me in the way of our anger. We let it get the best of us and we have to do something to show that we are angry or stressed, but most of the time when we are stress it seems like we're angry at the nearest person. I guess that's why I always ask my aunt what my mom was like when she was younger and I don't really remember her but whenever my aunt tells me something about her I feel closer to her and I gain a memory of her.

When I was 16 I tried running away from home when my dad was at work and I decided my aunt's house was the place to go and so I ran the 5 miles it was to her house and hid in the tree house in the backyard. Well eventually my aunt found me and told me a story of when my mom ran away; though she was 10.

I cranked the volume after I plugged my iPod into the radio.

**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

As I turned into the drop off and pick up area I turned down the music down.

Ella and Nudge ran out of the building carrying theirs backpacks. I unlocked the car and Nudge slid into the back seat.

"So want to grab a smoothie before we hit the mall?" I asked as I started pulling out of the chaotic parking lot.

"Tropical Smoothie," Ella smiled and I turned into their parking lot.

I parked and we walked into the little restaurant store thing. I went up to the register.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" The girl smiled

"Could I get a Pineapple Delight, Jetty Punch, and a Paradise Point." The girl put it into the register.

"What's the name for the order?"

"Max," She typed my name and the three of us sat at a table after I paid.

"Max?" I stood up a few minutes later and grabbed our drinks and straws.

We got in my car and started down for the mall listening to the music my iPod decided to play.

**-At the Mall!-**

I pulled into the parking lot and Nudge jumped out of the car pulling her purse out as she shut the door.

"Excited much?" I asked her when I had stuffed my iPod in my pocket effectively tangling the earbuds.

"Well Aeropostle just got a shipment of really cool sunglasses!" Nudge squealed

"Only you could be excited for that." I started to the mall doors with Ella and Nudge following close behind.

As we passed a trashcan I threw my empty smoothie cup away.

"I'm guessing Aeropostle first, right?" I asked looking between Ella and Nudge.

"Yes, I need to look at the new sunglasses." Ella smiled at Nudge

"Could we get manipedi's? My nails are starting to look really bad." Nudge smiled at me knowing Ella was already in on it.

"I guess, but I'll pay for them." I don't know why I said I'd pay for the three of us to get manipedi's. Yes I was getting one; I have to get ready for my date some way.

I walked into Aeropostle to find that they were playing One Direction.

"Ah my ears are bleeding!" Ella smiled as I jammed my earbuds in.

Ella handed me a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a purple and blue tie-dye tank top.

I went into the changing room and put my black button up shirt over top. I left the shirt unbuttoned and looked in the mirror.

Ella smiled at me when I opened the door to show her.

"That looks amazing Max," I nodded and went back in and changed into my clothes.

After all of us paid for our clothes I looked at both of their large bags compared to my small one.

"Manipedi time?" I asked them

"Sure," Nudge said

The three of us went up the escalator and over to the nail place.

"Three manipedi's," I told the female worker she waved us to follow her and the three of us picked our color.

I picked black polish and was instructed to sit in one of the chairs.

Ella sat next to me and handed the girl doing her nails a blue color. Nudge was still trying to choose between two pink colors.

I took my socks and converse high tops off and put my feet in the water. I hated my decision when she started the pedicure.

I got up and followed the girl to the manicure station carrying my shoes and socks.

I put my feet in the special drier and a new girl took over.

"What design?" The manicurist asked through a thick Chinese accent.

I looked at the designs and chose the design that had streaks of white, neon green, and hot pink coming out of the bottom corner and coming to a point.

Before she started the manicure she had me put my socks and shoes back on.

After I finished my manicure I sat at the weird drier things and stared out the window at the mall.

"Let me see your nails," I pulled my hands out from under the light. She waved me to follow her and I paid for the three of our manipedi's.

**LINE OF THE BREAK**

"That was an awesome movie!" Ella smiled for the millionth time.

"I agree," Ella and I went to the car and got in.

Nudge had to leave before we left the mall for the movie.

**-House**

I pushed the garage door button and the door went down as Ella and I walked inside.

"So when are you going to tell Val about Stefan?" I asked sitting in the lazy boy across from her.

"Probably after I leave here." Ella answered pulling out a bottle of water from her Aeropostle bag.

"Do you want to help me get ready for my date tonight?" Ella raised her eyebrows at me then nodded frantically.

"We better get started. I'll lay out the outfit on the bed, you go shower. Keep your hair wet so I can work with it." I nodded and handed her the bag with the outfit in it and started up the stairs.

**EllaPOV**

The water turned on and I neatly laid out the tie-dye tank top, and ripped faded jeans. I pulled Max's black shirt from the floor that was lying next to the door on the inside of the bathroom.

I went to Max's dresser and pulled open her bra drawer. In the back was the bra I made her get last year. I pulled out the blue silk push-up bra.

The water turned off and Max came out wrapped in a towel.

"Ella I'm not wearing a push-up bra. I don't need help with these things." Max made gestures towards her chest.

"Max just wear it please."

"Ella, I'm not trying to get laid!"

"Fine, I guess since you are a C you don't need it."

"Thank you!" Max grabbed a non-push-up bra and the clothes.

She came back out and sat at her desk where I started brushing her hair after wrapping a towel over her shoulders so her hair didn't drip on her shirt.

I pulled her hair in a high ponytail and braided it. I wrapped the braid around the base of the braid. Bobby pinning it into place I inspected the bun I had made.

"Now for makeup." I pulled the damp towel off Max's shoulders and threw it towards the hamper.

I turned Max to face me and pulled out my makeup kit.

I put eyeliner on Max's waterline and the inner corner. I then put the eyeliner below her eyelashes. I pulled out my silver eye shadow pallet. I rubbed my ring finger in the darkest 'silver' and put it on Max's eyelids. I then took the brush that came in the pallet and put the light silver on the brush then brushed some on where the dark color ended at the crease of her eyelid. I grabbed my blending brush and blended the two colors together and brush the silver up to her eyebrow lightly.

"Done," Max bolted out of the chair and grabbed her phone.

"I have to tell him I have time to go out with him." Max said going into her texts.

"Don't text him, call him!" To my surprise she pulled up Fang's contact and called him. I smiled at the picture Max had put as his picture ID. He was sticking his tongue out and 'playing dead.'

**Sorry this is so late! I've been working on the next chapter instead of typing this chapter up and posting it! The next chapter should be out sooner!**


	12. Date Night

**Tada its chapter 12 time!**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own anything freaking copyrighted!**

**FangPOV**

A few minutes ago I had gotten a call from Max. So I quickly showered and used the hair drier Lindsay had gotten that she didn't like so she gave it to me, along with a straightener.

I pulled the straightener through my hair and slowly got rid of my semi wavy hair –or as Lindsay and every other girl minus Max call it 'surfer boy hair'- disappeared; though I actually know how to surf. I guess that's the plus side of living in Los Angles for three years and being raised in California and getting surfing lessons when I was 6 with my 5 year-old sister.

Though that's not how I got my hair, I was born with this messy mop.

Yes Max has seen my hair when it wasn't straightened, that's the thing with our sleepovers. She's seen my mop of hair and not freak out that I had surfer boy hair.

I made a mental plan of tonight and went downstairs and booted up my blu-ray player for Netflix. I order the movie Avengers (**A/N: Never saw it but I still really want to!) **and went into the office that for whatever reason had a full length mirror.

I straightened out my shirt and went to my front door.

**Linebreak**

I pulled in front of Max's house and walked up to the door. The doorbell rang and Max opened the door and she smiled up at me.

"You ready to go?" I asked her

"Yup," Max grabbed her house keys and turned off the lights.

Max locked the house and walked next to me to my car.

I opened the car door for her and she got in.

**Linebreak (there will be a lot of these sorry)**

I opened the car door for Max to get out. I closed it and walked with Max to my front door.

Once inside we sat on the couch and I started the movie.

Max paused the movie about five minutes in; she got up and walked into the kitchen.

The microwave beeped and Max came back and started the movie again. Soon she paused it again and went back into the kitchen.

She came back with a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of M&M's. I took the M&M's and dumped them in the popcorn.

**-3 Hours Later-**

Max pressed play on the movie Pocahontas and leaned against me. I wrapped my arm around her and smirked at the fact two adults on a date were watching Pocahontas. **(A/N: My friends and I had a conversation that all the original Disney Princess movies are ageless, except the second and third Cinderella. The newer princess are defiantly for a specific age) **

"So why are we watching a Disney movie?"

"Because Pocahontas is one of my favorite movies; Mulan is next to Pocahontas though."

Max laid her head in my lap and watched the movie.

"When I was in high school, I was in drama and we did this."

"I bet you were Pocahontas's friend,"

"Close, I got the role of Pocahontas."

"How'd that work? You have blonde hair –well red now- and she has black hair."

"I dyed it, then got in trouble by my dad for dying it without him knowing."

"How long was your hair?"

"Lower back area I believe." The song that Pocahontas sang to John Smith about colors of the wind start and Max started singing along; I listened carefully to Max's voice.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you speak with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

Max continued the song and I watched her in awe.

**-3 Disney Movies Later-**

Max shivered and I pulled the blanket off the top of the couch; I spread the blanket out over her. She snuggled up against me and I held onto her.

"You hungry?" I asked reaching for the phone. Max nodded, "Want pizza?" she nodded again, "What do you want on it?"

"Peperoni and bacon," Max said; I nodded and called the pizza place.

"One large peperoni and bacon pizza and a two liter of Pepsi."

"Alright, that pizza and pop will be at your house in the next hour."

"Thank you." I hung up and turned the blu-ray player off and Max grabbed the Xbox controller.

"Zombies?" I turned my Xbox on and grabbed my controller and started the game.

"Crawler behind you," I spun around and shot the crawler **(A/N If you've never played or watched someone play you will have no idea what I'm talking about… By the way I'm a complete noob at Zombies and Black Ops) **

"Damn it," I started knifing through zombies and trying to locate a box so I could possibly get ammo or a new gun.

Max's character ran up to me and started shooting so I could go over to the box. I got a new gun and left the building.

I saw Max's character on the ground needing to be revived; I started reviving her and instantly had to start knifing zombies again.

The bus came and Max and I jump on it and closed the doors.

The doorbell rang and I paused the game.

After I paid for the pizza I set it on the coffee table and went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses.

**-1 hour later-**

"I should get home my dad should being calling soon." Max said standing up.

"It's 1 A.M.; why would your dad be calling?" I stood up and placed my hands on Max's hips.

"Because I told him I'd call and I haven't yet." Max wrapped her arms around my neck

"Well that's rude, you should call your dad and tell him your busy at my house."

"Fang, you know I can't do that."

"Call him on your phone; tell him you're fine and stay here with me."

"Alright," Max pulled her phone out and called her dad.

**-Next Morning-**

I woke up with Max's head against my chest. She rolled over and I turned with her. I kissed her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. Max snuggled deeper into my body and I fell back asleep.

**-Later That Same Morning- (A/N I told you there would be a lot of linebreaks I'm sorry)**

The stations alarms went off and I jolted awake. I realized I was still at home and Max reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Max answered tiredly, "Oh hi Dad," Max silently got out of bed and pulled her jeans on, "Oh, I walked to the store I should be home in half an hour," Max buttoned her shirt and I slid out of bed. Max hung up and I pulled on some shorts. **(A/N: No they didn't have sex they were wearing undergarments)**

"Can I go to the store with you?" I pulled Max to me and kissed the base of her neck.

"I'm sorry you can't, my dad's at home." Max sighed

"But he's on shift,"

"A rafter fell on him, he's okay though."

I picked Max up and set her down on the desk. Pressing my lips to hers, Max wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled her closer; Max unbuttoned her shirt and I pushed it off. I tugged her tank top off and pulled it over her head; I pulled her off the desk and carried her over to the bed.

I collapsed onto the bed over Max and kissed her collarbone and started to unhook her bra.

"Fang," Max pushed my hands away and I wrapped them around her waist.

My house phone started ringing and I rolled off Max and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said; Max laid on top of me and laid her head on my chest.

"Fang there's someone in your driveway." Michael said.

"Shit, thanks Michael."

"No problem," I hung up and looked at Max as the doorbell rang.

"Stay here." I walked down the stairs, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Where is she?" Chief Batchelder said

"Where is who?" I answered

"Don't play games with me boy, I know she's here." Chief Batchelder pushed passed me and walked into my house.

"Max isn't here, Chief."

"Yes she is!" Out of the corner my eye I saw Max duck back into my room.

I silently pulled the curtain hanging to the side of the stairway across the bar and hid the stairs.

"She's not here," Chief walked to the door and let himself out.

I sighed in relief and slowly pulled the curtain away back enough so I could go upstairs but still be able to keep the stairs hidden.

When I opened the door Max's back was to me. I walked in closing the door silently and walked up behind her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her to me.

Max dropped down and went to elbow me in the groin. I jumped back and was pulled over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Max gasped after she saw she had flipped me.

"It's fine," I stayed laying there and Max's eye grew.

"Did I hurt you?" Max kneeled beside me and started looking for broken bones.

"Max I'm fine, but what about your wrist?"

"It's okay," Max looked at me with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure Max," I sat up and kissed her softly

"Can I borrow a shirt? My dad saw me in this yesterday."

"Sure," I stood up and helped Max up.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," I handed her a plain blue shirt that I'm sure is small for me and she pulled it on.

**A/N**

**There's the end, a little short sorry but that's their date!**


	13. Iggy's Blind!

**FangPOV****-3 Months Later**

"So do you and Max want to have a double date tonight?"

"Sorry Michael we can't, Max is getting her cast off and then her dad's taking her to dinner."

"Okay that's fine, call if things change." The stations alarms went off

"Hey I have a run, I've got to go," I hung up and jogged to the truck

I stepped into my boots after kicking off my shoes and throwing them in the back of the truck across from my seat. I pulled the suspenders up onto my shoulders and pulled my coat on.

I jumped into the truck and we drove out of the station as a pulled my helmet on.

**MaxPOV**

I currently sat on the examine table in the hospital waiting to get my cast removed.

Doctor Early came in and started removing my beautifully drawn on cast. Ella and Nudge drew all over on my cast and drew a heart around Fang's name. Don't ask how my dad didn't see it but he didn't.

"I'm not even going to ask why there's a heart around Fang's name." Doctor Early chuckled

"That was Nudge and Ella," my face got a little warmer and Doctor Early looked up at me

"Doctor patient confidential." I smiled knowing he'd keep this to himself. "Here's a brace and you can go back to work only if you don't strain your wrist."

"I won't," I got off the bed and put the brace on.

When I walked out I saw paramedics carting people in.

One person caught my eye though. They had a breathing tube, and a paramedic was squeezing the bag on the end to push air into the persons lungs.

The bright red streak in their hair gave away who it was. _Iggy_. **(You thought it was Fang, don't lie)**

"Max, I'm so sorry," Fang walked up to me and hugged me.

Tears developed in my eyes and I let them fall. Fang stood holding me as I cried and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't you have to go back to the fire?" I asked looking up at his ash covered face.

"No, I was told to stay here and give updates on him since my chief knows him really well."

"Oh,"

"Fang do you want to go wash up?" Doctor Early asked walking up to us.

"Sure," Fang walked with Doctor Early and I went back to my dad

"Iggy-" My voice broke and I was in tears again, but this time my dad was comforting me

Instead of going to dinner we went home and I went to my room. I held my pillow to my chest and laid on bed crying.

If you couldn't tell Ig is my best friend and I was extremely upset that he was in the hospital.

Fang's ringtone on my phone started playing and I grabbed my phone.

"Fang, how's Ig?" I wiped my eyes and got off my bed

"He's in recovery and is breathing on his own," I sighed in relief, "Are you out with your dad?"

"No, we came home."

"Iggy woke up a few minutes ago and wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Alright," I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket then ran down stairs.

"I'm going to the hospital." I told my dad as I ran out of my house.

I jumped into my blue convertible Mustang and drove out of the garage and started down the road.

**-Hospital-**

I ran in and down the hall to where Iggy's room normally is.

I pushed open the door and found Fang sitting next to Iggy's bed. Iggy turned his head toward the door.

"Fang, who's at the door?" Iggy asked

"Max is here," Fang replied standing up, "He's partially blind," Fang whispered to me.

I covered my mouth and held back more tears.

"Max come here," I walked towards Iggy and took his hand; a tear slid down my face and fell onto our hands. "Max, I'll be okay. I'll get my sight back in a few months."

I wiped my eyes and felt Fang's hand lightly set on my shoulder.

"Ig, you can stay with me until your house is rebuilt." Fang's voice came from behind me.

"Thanks Fang," the door closed and Fang's hand left my shoulder.

"How ya feelin' Iggy?" Taylor said coming over to us; Fang's arm went around my waist.

"Pretty good, just a little sore." Iggy responded, "But the real question is how's Fax doing?" Iggy wriggled his eyebrows

"Who?" I asked

"You and Fangles," Taylor smiled

"Why did you call us Fax?"

"You know how celebrities have couple name?" I nodded, "Well you and Fang's is Fax."

"Why not Mang?"

"Because Mang sounds weird," Iggy sighed

A nurse came in and told us Iggy had to rest so the three of us left. Taylor went back to her boyfriend and left with him.

"I think we could still make a double date with Michael and Lindsay if you want." Fang squeezed my hand.

"Sure, but I'd have to change." I answered

"So would I," Fang smiled at me

Fang bumped his upper arm into my shoulder. I went to push back and he dodged me; I started falling and Fang's arm wrapped around me.

"Don't do that." I told him standing up straight

"What, catch you?" Fang smirked at me

"You know what I mean," I glared playfully and took his hand in mine

Fang swung our hands back and forth; Fang pulled out his phone and called Michael.

**Linethbreakth**

"If you couldn't tell I was put on Iggy duty so when he can't have visitors I don't have to be there." Fang said pulling into the parking lot of some fancy restaurant.

Fang got out of the car and opened the car door for me. I stepped out of the car and the bottom of my dress skimmed the ground. Fang took my hand and we walked in with Michael and Lindsay.

"Name for reservation?" A blond male said barely looking up. His head moved back up and he winked at me.

Fang must have seen him wink because he pulled me to him. Michael laughed silently and looked back at the blond.

"Michael Jones," Michael said; the blond typed the name in and grabbed four menu's.

"Follow me," a brunette smiled; we followed her to a table in the back. "I'm Samantha, your waitress is Brigid and she'll be here soon. What can I get you to drink?" She smiled again; we ordered a bottle of red wine.

"I'm Brigid and I'll be your server." A red head said at the end of the table.

We ordered and drank our wine as we talked and ate.

"So Fang still hasn't been caught dating the chief's daughter." Michael laughed

"Nope and I kinda would like to keep it that way." Fang replied squeezing my hand.

The four of us continued talking as we ate. Lindsay was probably my best friend even though I had just met her about four months ago.

Lindsay had helped me get ready for dates and I'd help her, shocking I know. She even helped Ella and Nudge get ready for their dance last week seeing as I'm no help.

"You guys have a great night." Brigid smiled at Fang and set the recipes down.

We stood up and walked outside after paying.

"See you guys later," Michael and Lindsay waved and got in their car.

Fang and I got into the car and left the restaurant.

Fang drove towards my house holding onto my hand and humming along with the radio.

We pulled up in front of my house and Fang turned his headlights out.

"Goodnight," Fang said; I leaned over the center console and kissed him

"Goodnight," I leaned back and opened the door.

I walked up the walkway and into the house silently. Taking my shoes off my eyes adjusted to the houses darkness.

I carried my shoes to the stairs and started up them.

"Where were you?" the lights flicked on and my dad crossed his arms at the base of the stairs.

"Out," I climbed a step and so did he

"Mind telling me with who?"

"Lindsay and Taylor,"

"Why are you dressed so nicely?"

"Because we went to the new restaurant in town,"

"Then why were you sneaking in?"

"I wasn't sneaking in; I didn't want to wake you or fall down the stairs."

"Go to bed, you're on shift tomorrow." I quickly went upstairs and into my room

I closed and locked the door, then I pulled my phone out of the dresser drawer and texted Fang.

**Bold= Max; **_Italics= Fang_

**Got caught sneaking in but he thinks I was out with Lindsay and Taylor**

_Okay; so basically we have to be more careful_

**Oh ya**

I started running the hot water and got out of my dress

**I'm going to shower hold on.**

I stepped into the shower and my muscles relaxed

**LINEBREAK!**

**FangPOV**

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. My phone vibrated and fell off the counter.

"Dammit," I picked my phone up and looked at the message

**Goodnight 3**

I typed 'Goodnight 3' back and turned my phone off. I pulled some boxers on and shook my head to get water off my hair covering the mirror with water.

I flopped into my bed after turning the lights off.

**A/N**

**Bam! Chapter 13 is done! And so is 14 though I haven't typed it that's next and I was almost in tears when writing this next chapter**

**Fang: You're such a girl**

**Me: You wanna say that again? *grabs duct tape***

**Fang: Nah, I'm good**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	14. Tears Will Be Shed

**Hey Guys, tears will most likely be shed with this chapter and for that I'm sorry. I was fighting back tears as I wrote it!**

**Fang: You just can't handle the ending**

**Me: I can't**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything fucking copyrighted!**

**MaxPOV**

I walked into the rec room after sticking my backpack in my locker and changing into my uniform.

I flopped down onto the couch and put my feet on the coffee table.

"Surprise inspection!" All of us jumped up and ran to the closet and grabbed our dress uniform hats that we only wore when the Girl Scouts or Boy Scouts or the County/Battalion Chief came.

"Grady that's my hat!" I grabbed the hat off his head and put it on mine.

Taylor and I walked out and stood in front of the squad.

"Funny how the paramedics and the chief are ready before the engine riders." The county chief said looking at the guys in front of the engine.

"Sorry Sir, I will drill these men on being ready." The Chief said

"Good," the county chief sighed, "Let's talk in your office. You are dismissed," Terence and I lead the guys back into the rec room.

"Good job guys," Terence sighed and started pacing.

The back door opened and Iggy and Fang walked in.

"Hey Igs," I smiled and walked him over to a chair.

"Hey Max," Iggy replied sitting.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked looking at Fang.

"Fang's in trouble and I wanted to come." Iggy laughed, I looked at Fang and he shrugged.

"Iggy, I'm not in trouble; Chief Batchelder just wanted to talk to me." Fang said

"Well he's in his office but the County Chief is in talking to him."

"I know both of them wanted to talk to me." Fang walked to the stairs and he started going up.

"Wonder what that's about," Grady turned the TV on

**FangPOV**

I knocked on the door and walked in when Chief Batchelder opened the door for me to come in.

"Sit down," the county chief sat in Chief Batchelder's seat and Chief Batchelder sat on the corner of his desk and faced me.

"Sign this," Chief Batchelder slid papers in front of me with a pen on top of the papers.

I read the top of the papers and knew what this was about.

"You have broken the rules of this station, you are lucky we don't just kick you off the station."

"Where would I be transferred to?" I asked looking up

"Station 16 in Chicago," The county chief spoke up

"Can I ask what rules were broke,"

"You broke the rule of dating my daughter and someone on the same station."

"I'm not going to deny it," I kept a straight face and my eyes locked on Chief Batchelder

"Good, then you'll sign the papers."

**MaxPOV**

Fang walked back down and him and Iggy left.

"It was good to see you again Chief Batchelder and make sure your men are quicker." The county chief left and Chief Batchelder came over to me.

"My office," He left and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"He knows," Grady mouthed to me

I flipped him off quickly and went up to the Chief's office.

"What do you need Chief?" I asked walking in

"Close the door and sit down." I did as I was told, "I know you're dating Fang and he is being transferred for it. Now I could do that to you also but I won't."

"So no punishment for me even though I broke the same amount of rules Fang did." If Fang got in trouble for something both of us did so was I.

"Max, it's much more complicated than you think."

"No, it's a lot simpler! You want Fang to leave because he was dating me! If you want to send Fang away you better damn send me away!"

"Max I'm not sending you away!"

"I was just as much a fucking culprit as Fang was!"

"Max that's not the reason!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT THE REASON IS BECAUSE I'M THE LAST MEMORY OF MOM!" I screamed at him

"Max calm down,"

"I will not fucking calm down!"

"Fine, you're suspended until I say you can come back starting immediately."

"If Mom was still alive this would have never happened!" I stood up and flung the door open and it slammed into the wall. I slid down the pole and walked past a wide-eyed crew to my locker. I changed and stormed out of the station with my things all holding back tears and wishing Mom still was alive.

I drove off to Fang's house.

I knocked on the door and Fang opened it, I hugged him and didn't let go when he backed up and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry," I looked up at him and he brushed hair out of my face.

"Max it's fine. We knew this could happen when we first went out." Fang pulled me to his couch and sat down with me in his lap.

"I don't want you to leave; I'll miss you."

"Max, we can go in together tomorrow and try to get this to stop." I nodded and he sighed, "Besides we need some time to be together." Fang bent down and kissed me, "I think I'm in love with the Shift A 'Medic." Fang smiled at me and kissed me again.

I turned so I was straddling him. Fang picked me up and I kissed his neck as he started up the stairs.

"And I think I'm in love with the Shift B Engine Rider." I smiled and Fang kissed my collarbone.

Fang set me on his bed and pulled his shirt off. I pulled mine off and pressed my lips to Fang's.

Soon Fang and I's jeans were on the floor and Fang hovered over me and started sucking on my neck.

A knock came from the down and Fang groaned. Fang went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Fang what's going on you opened the door and then I didn't hear anything." Iggy said

"Max is here," Fang sighed

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Iggy asked wiggling his eyebrows; Fang shut the door and locked it, "I'll take that as a yes!" Iggy yelled through the door.

"Sorry for that interruption," Fang started kissing me again

**-Few Make-out Minutes Later-**

"Well that's something I'll have to cover up." I let go off my hair and it hid the hickey.

"Well I think it looks good on you." Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Let's go down and get lunch."

We walked downstairs and Fang started making lunch.

**-After Lunch- (A/N: Max and Fang didn't have sex they just made out almost fully naked…)**

**FangPOV**

Max and I had come up with how we were going to fight her dad.

Max's phone went off for the millionth time and Max sent them to voice mail and turned her phone off.

Max flopped on back on the bed and I started playing with her now purple hair.

"He annoys me so much," Max sighed

"You sound like a teenager." I smiled at her

"Well I am,"

"What age?"

"18 year old who can drink."

"Well at least I'm not a child molester."

"You're so weird,"

"But you still love me."

"Yep," I kissed Max's forehead and pulled her closer to me.

She placed her head and hand on my chest. I turned the light off and fell asleep holding Max.

**-Next Morning-**

**MaxPOV**

"Iggy want to go to the station?" I asked

"Sure," Iggy grabbed ahold of Fang's hood and they started to the door

"Step, step, step" I told Iggy when I go to the stairs; Iggy nodded and started down the stairs each time I said 'step'.

Fang helped Iggy into the car and once the three of us were in the car we headed to the station.

The drive was quiet but once we got to the station the alarms went off.

The engine went down the road as the three of us went to the back door.

I walked in and was hugged by Taylor. She released me and looked at Fang and I and smiled. We left Iggy sitting in the rec room. Fang and I walked upstairs and sat in my dad's office.

"Engine 24 cancel," Dispatch said through the radio.

"Engine 24 returning to headquarters," My dad's voice came through the radio

"He should be back soon," Fang said squeezing my hand, I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Engine 24 at quarters," Footsteps started coming down the hall.

The door opened and my dad came in.

"What now?" He sighed sitting at his desk

"Let Fang stay and I'll quit my job and move out." Fang looked at me

"Max he can't stay the county chief, Fang and myself have already signed and sent the transfer papers they are expecting him in a week."

"Fine, give me some transfer papers and I'll transfer with him."

"No, I'm not allowing this transfer."

"Fine I'll quit and move to Chicago with him."

"How about this,' I looked at Fang as he spoke, "I transfer to Chicago for a year then come back."

"No, you'll transfer to Chicago for two years and if you come back and still love my daughter, I'll allow you to transfer back and date her; but you two aren't allowed to talk to each other until the two years are over."

"Okay," Fang said looking at me

**-Next Day-**

I was speechless; I couldn't believe he was leaving.

"I'll be back Max, I promise. We'll meet at Knicks Parks by the fountain at noon." Fang took my hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay," I nodded and the tears started falling.

"I love you Max and always will," He kissed my forehead and backed away towards the line that was boarding flight 208 one way to Chicago.

"I love you too," I whispered and Val and Ella hugged and me; I cried, no I balled.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry but it had to happen… D':**

**Fang: You're a fucking asshole**

**Me: I know…**

**Reviews?**

**No Review= week**

**4= 4 days**

**8= 2 days**

**10+= ASAP**

**FangRules1995**


	15. A Day of Hell

**So I'm a pretty big asshole**

**Iggy: Never say that again *giggles like a little girl***

**Me: *Joins in the giggle fest***

**Fang: I guess I have to do this…**

**Disclaimer: Liv doesn't own anything that is copyrighted**

**MaxPOV-****420 Days after Fang Left**

I opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out the leather jacket that I had hid and kept from the day Fang and I first kissed. I held onto it and cried silently.

"Max," Ella walked in and hugged me tightly; we both cried with Fang's leather jacket between us.

**309 Days Later -729 Total Days after Fang left**

"I'm so nervous Val, what happens if he doesn't show, or shows but doesn't love me what am I supposed to do? Just watch him leave again?" I asked Val drinking the coffee she had handed to me. "God I don't know why I drink this stuff, it's nasty," I continued drinking the disgusting black liquid.

"He'll show Sweetie," Val smiled and pushed the creamer and the sugar container over to me.

"But what if-" I started as I dumped sugar and creamer in my mug

"Don't think about the 'if's'" I nodded at Val and drank my sugar coated coffee

**FangPOV- ****Same Day: Chicago Station 16**

"Dude when you go back she'll be as happy as can be. Maybe you'll get a little action too." Austin said winking at me in the mirror as he cleaned his razor off. I ignored the last part of his comment and continued shaving my five o'clock shadow. "Fang, Max might even like your five o'clock shadow, she's seen it enough."

"Fuck," I grabbed a paper towel and pressed to my cheek, "Of course I cut myself the day before I see her again. And she's only seen it about 20 times," I lift the towel up and inspected my cut face.

Austin laughed and wiped his face off with a clean wet towel.

"Ask Amber if you can use her cover up." Chad laughed walking in.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically; I removed the towel and wiped the left over water off my face.

I left the locker room with my bag and walked into the rec room.

"See ya guys, I'm leaving for Phoenix." I said, Amber came over and hugged me.

"Good luck Fang," She smiled

"Thanks," I received more goodbyes and good lucks from the rest of my crew for the past two years.

"You're a great firemen Fang; this station will be different without you." The chief shook my hand.

"If she doesn't love me I'll be back."

"Ride, don't you doubt her, if she's exactly how you talk about her she'll be ready for you to be back in her life; now you better go or your gonna miss your plane."

**MaxPOV**

I sat on my bed while Lindsay and Ella looked through my closet for possible outfits. Standing I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection.

"Should I change my nose ring to a stud?" I asked looking at the gold ring that was on my right nostril.

"Keep it in, it looks good; it's you." Lindsay came over and looked at my fire truck red hair, "We need to re-dye your hair."

"Alright," I followed her into the bathroom and pulled the dye from under the sink.

Lindsay dyed my roots and gave more color to my hair.

"Here's you outfit," Ella handed me the outfit and I changed.

Eyeliner and mascara were applied to my eyes. My hair was curled and Lindsay took a hold of my still straight front section of my hair and a pair of scissors.

"I'm gonna give you bangs," Lindsay cut a chunk of my hair at an angle and sprayed water at them. She grabbed the hairdryer and a round brush and made my bangs curl sort of. "Prefect," She smiled at her work and Ella nodded beside her.

Ella uncovered the mirror and I took in my black blouse with a rose on it, my dark blue skinny jeans, my freshly re-dyed hair, new bangs, curled hair, and nose ring.

"Thanks guys," I hugged both of them

"No problem; you better get going." I nodded and the three of us went downstairs.

"Bye Val!" I called from the doorway

"Good luck!" Val answered; I walked out of the house and to my car.

**-At Park-**

I stood in front of the fountain and looked at my phone _12:10_.

_He'll be here, he promised. _I thought to myself

Once the two hour mark hit I lost all hope and started to leave.

A male approached me and I looked up at him. He had his hair styled like Shawn from the TV show _Psych, _though his hair was dark brown almost black.

"Did you see someone waiting at the fountain?" He asked

"I was waiting for someone but I didn't see anyone else."

**FangPOV**

"When were you supposed to meet them?" I asked, there was no way there was a coincidence both of us were waiting for someone at the fountain but maybe there was…

"Noon, but he didn't show," Oh my God Max.

I wrapped her in a hug; she stiffened and just stood there.

"Max it's me," I looked at her and searched her eyes to see if her still loved me

"Oh my God," Max's eyes formed tears and she hugged me tightly.

"Do you still love me?" I asked looking at her

"I never stopped," Max answered, "I didn't recognize you because you cut your hair."

"I didn't recognize you because you look nothing like when I left."

"I did that to piss my dad off,"

"There's the 18 year old in you," I smiled and saw her nose ring

"Do you like it?" She looked scared that I would reject her just because of the piercing

"I love it, it's you Max." Max and I started walking back to our cars, "Ready to go see the station and your dad?"

"My dad died a few months ago," I looked down at Max and stopped walking

"I'm so sorry Max," I said

"It's okay,"

All the way to the station Max caught me up on things; Iggy got his sight back and got married; Terence took over as head chief; Taylor got married and had a daughter; Michael and Lindsay got engaged; and her dad and Val got married a year after I left.

**MaxPOV**

"Hey guys," I said walking in; everyone looked at me and I shrugged

"Max, I'm so sorry," Taylor said hugging me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as Fang walked in and took a hold of my hand.

"Fang!" Everyone jumped up and hugged him

"Are you coming back Fang?" Iggy asked smiling brightly seeing one of his best friends back and with his other best friend

"As long as your chief allows the transfer." Fang looked at Terence

"I'll allow it as long as you never hurt Maxie again." Terence nodded

**-After Being At The Station For An Hour!-  
**

Fang and I picked up his car from the park and he told me why he was late.

"My plane was delayed 2 hours and I still had to get my car." Fang unlocked his car, "Meet you at your house?"

"Yup," I drove off smiling the whole way home.

I walked inside silently and sat next to Fang on the couch.

"Val, I'm home!" I said and Ella, Lindsay, Michael, and Val came out of the kitchen.

Ella ran over to uss and hugged both of us when we stood up. Soon Lindsay had dragged Michael over and both of them joined the hug. Val was the last to join our hug fest.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Fang moved in with Val, Ella, and I because his apartment had been rented out and I wouldn't let him find a different apartment.

I put my uniform on and walked out into the garage as alarms started going off the red light started flashing as Terence got to the radio.

I got in the squad and started it up and waited for Taylor.

The engine left the station following the squad as we responded to a grass fire that was quickly turning into a forest fire.

I parked next to Squad 12.

"Squad 24 checking in," I told the guy sitting in the trailer taking attendance basically

He nodded and I walked towards the squad.

"So forest fire on your first day back." I leaned against the squad facing Fang.

"Don't know if that's a good thing." Fang smirked looking towards the blaze as we waited for instructions.

**-4 Long Hours Later-**

I was officially exhausted. My body ached from having to pick up and carrying back boards, stoke stretchers and regular bulky stretchers.

I walked over to the engine and sat in the back next to a trying to sleep Fang.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Those three beeps made Fang and I groan as both our pagers went off for the millionth time today.

"Engine 24 report to 42 Grove Drive for man power; Squad 24 report to same address for a woman in labor."

I jumped into the squad with a half awake Taylor putting her helmet on.

Following the engine I got to the house and Taylor and I grabbed the equipment that was need.

"Batchelder, don't waste any time in there." I nodded at Terence and followed Taylor into the house as the guys fought to keep to fire from catching the house on fire.

The pregnant woman lay on the bed mid contraction. I went into the room and dropped the things on the floor and started timing the time between each contraction.

**-Few Minutes Later- (A/N: Don't feel like explaining a birth ;-) )**

I got in the ambulance and Taylor handed the baby to me.

"Could I hold?"

"Sure," I handed the brand new mother her child and the ambulance drove to the hospital.

**-Back At The Waiting Zone-**

When I got out of the squad Fang came over handing me coffee.

"Thanks," I took a sip as my pager went off again, "Dammit, I can't even drink my coffee." I handed the cup and started the squad up and left Taylor already in the passenger seat.

The patient was a doctor and informed me his arm was broken and the way I put splints on is wrong and women shouldn't be on a fire department. **(A/N: I'm basically set on which station I'm gonna be on when I'm older… I know practically everyone on my dad's stations he works on, and there are plenty of awesome female firefighters) **

Taylor went in the ambulance and I carried the rest of equipment to the squad.

"Batchelder, watch out!" the chief of 12 yelled at me.

The framing of the house collapsed on top of me.

**FangPOV**

"Engine 24; Squad 18 report to 782 Sanders road for a firefighter down." I didn't think much of run because I heard Max say they were headed to the hospital.

"Ride, get the K-12 and start cutting the frame off!" I grabbed the saw off of Squad 18 and carried it following behind Iggy to the side of the building.

My eyes widened when I saw Max lying on the ground trying to get the wooden frame off herself.

I handed Iggy the K-12 and kneeled beside Max and took a hold of her hand hoping it would calm her down so the guys from 18 could work on her. They looked at me and nodded in my direction.

"Max, where do you feel pain and how bad is it?" The one paramedic asked

"My leg and my ribs; pretty bad most likely broken." She winced as some firemen tried to lift the frame off without cutting it.

They gave her an IV and some pain stuff. Iggy started up the K-12 and cut it. When he finished cutting it I helped lift the frame off Max's body.

Max was carried on a stretcher to the ambulance and put in the back.

**-Later 2:30 PM: Next Day-**

"Station 24 return to headquarters." I sighed in relief and rode back to the station where I got a shower and fall asleep for the next few hours.

**A/N:**

**Fang: Iggy and Liv are still laughing…**

**Max: They are so perverted…**

**Fang: Yup**

**Me: Hey it's my favorite song right now! Iggy you might like it! It's My Song's Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)**

**Oh next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue! So if you have any story ideas involving MR I'd love to hear them and if I can make a story out of it I'll private message you and set to work on it.**


	16. Singing

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about the wait but schools been a bitch and my teachers really grumpy lately and so I really couldn't do anything and he told me if I was writing stories in any of my classes he'd take my notebook the stories are in and rip them out and probably read them and I'd be so screwed considering I swear in them. I'm also writing a story right now but I don't know if it's actually gonna go up…**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing**

**-Next Day at Noon- ****FangPOV**

I helped Val take home a very tired and probably in pain Max.

When we reached the house I got to carry her up the spiral staircase and into our room.

I laid her down on the bed after Val had pulled the blankets back. Val left the room as I pulled the blankets over her.

I turned off the light and laid next to her on the bed.

"Fang?" Max asked groggily

"Hm?" I responded looking into her chocolate eyes

"Did you try dating other people?"

"Yeah and no, I was too busy moving into my apartment, working, missing you and I could find a girl that was anything like you." I smirked remembering the night I had so many memories flas through my head that I cried and broke a few things. "Did you?"

"No, to busy crying, working, missing you, and worrying."

She was silent for a few minutes.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me something?" I smiled

"Like what?"

"A song,"

"No, really?"

"Yes,"

"What song?"

"Good To You by Marianas Trench."

"Only if you sing with me,"

"Okay," I got off the bed and grabbed my guitar that sat in a stand next to Max's.

I helped Max sit up and I sat next to her. I started playing the song.

**(Fang; **_Max; __**Both**__)_

**Everyones around**

**No words are coming out**

**And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?**

**And none of this is enough**

**I still don't measure up**

**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it**

**And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone**

**And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you**

_(I, would)_

_I thought I saw a sign'_

_Somewhere bewteen the lines_

_Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_

_And I still have your letter_

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_Who I really am_

_And who I've become_

_**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone**_

_**And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you**_

_**(Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh)**_

**And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone**

**And I do**

**Want you to know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you**

**I would**

_**And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone**_

_**And I do**_

_**Want you to know I think you'd be good to me**_

_**And I'd be so good to you**_

**I'd be good to you**

**I'd be good to you**

**I'd be good to you**

**I'd be so good to you**

**I'd be good to you**

**I'd be good to you**

**I'd be good to you**

**I'd be so good to you**

I smiled at Max and helped her get back into a laying position.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max." I kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep.

Once Max was asleep I slipped out of the room after putting the guitar back on its stand and sat on the top step.

"Hey Fang, lunch is ready." Ella said sitting next to me.

"I'll be down in a minute." I answered looking back at the door that led into Max and I's room.

"She'll be okay Fang."

"I know, I just don't want to leave her side."

"Are you going to do this when she's sick?" I smirked up at Ella

"No probably not,"

"She'll be okay if she needs something she'll text you."

"Alright,"

**A/N:**

**You guys will probably be pissed on the length of the chapter but I'm sorry I can't think anymore –You can thank my school for that–. So the epilogue will be up soon/whenever I get it done.**

**Also if you have ideas on stories I'm happy to hear them!**

**FangRules1995**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of like 2 months, but I did have the epilogue wrote… just not typed. Anyhow this is a horrible epilogue and for that I'm sorry. Also I need ideas and for the first person to comment the first few song lyrics of **_**Radioactive **_**by Imagine Dragons will get a preview of the new story I'm writing. THEY MUST HAVE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN MESSAGE THEM. **

**Disclaimer: I no own**

**MaxPOV- 4 Years Later**

I stood behind the barricades the police put up watching the fire be put out with my 4 years old on my hip.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" Alex said resting his head on my shoulder. I scanned the firemen's helmets in search of Fang.

"Right there," I pointed at the firemen with the red chief's helmet and _Ride _on the coat.

"I wanna go see Daddy!" My four year old said squirming in my arms to get out of my hold.

"Daddy's working right now," I looked at Alex who was pouting

"What's up Bud?" I looked up as Iggy approached us and ruffled Alex's hair playfully.

"Uncle Iggy!"

"Hey Alex, Maxie." Iggy went to ruffle mine but I grabbed his arm and glared at him, warning him not to play with my hair.

"Fine, but don't you miss this?" Iggy gestured to the burning house

"A little," I smiled

"Moore, stop talking to my wife and kid; go pick up some hose so the county have a reason to pay you." I looked behind Iggy and saw Fang walking up to us holding his radio.

"Daddy!" Alex balled his fist and uncurled them signally to Fang that he wanted him to hold him. Fang took Alex from my arms and Alex hugged him trying to avoid getting ashes on himself.

"Hi Bud," Fang kissed his forehead and I looked towards the house noticing the fire was out.

"When you coming home?" Alex asked

"Tomorrow morning," Alex yawned and I looked at my phone for the time.

"I better get him home; it's past your bed time." I smiled and Fang handed Alex back to me.

"Alright," Fang kissed the top of Alex's head and the kissed me. I watched as he turned to see what the guys on the station were doing.

"Be safe,"

"I will," He sighed as he watched a new guy on the stations hose roll come apart.

I carried Alex to my car and put him in his car seat.

I drove home and carried my sleeping child into his room where I tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

Sitting on the couch I watched the news. It was only 9:30 and I was fucking exhausted. Maybe it was because I spent the whole night yesterday with Alex trying to get him to sleep and stay asleep because he kept having nightmares. But that never worked.

My old fire radio went off and I muted the TV to hear if it was Station 24 going out.

After finding out it wasn't I turned the TV off and headed up to my room.

"Mommy!" I turned around and ran out of my room and into Alex's.

I saw Alex lying on the floor crying and cradling his arm.

I looked at his arm carefully and picked him up making sure to keep his arm a natural position as I carried him downstairs and around the house to find the phone.

"Where is it?!" I kept mumbling as I searched the living room. I found it and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator said

"Hi my four year old fell out of bed and possibly broke his arm." Alex sobbed into my shoulder as I talked.

"Alright, what's your address miss?"

"8534 North Main Street."

"Okay, a squad will be there soon." I hung up and heard Squad 24 get toned out to the house.

The phone rang and I knew it would be Fang.

"Max what happened, is Alex okay?" Fang's voice panicked

"He fell out of bed and possibly broke his right arm. He's a little shaken up but other than that he's fine. I'll call from the hospital when I know more."

"Alright, I love you; tell Alex he'll be okay and that I love him."

"Okay, love you too," I hung up and looked at Alex, "Daddy says you'll be okay and he loves you." Alex nodded his head against my shoulder.

The doorbell rang and I went opened it. Taylor looked at Alex and then turned to her partner and told him to get the gurney.

We walked into the house and Taylor looked and Alex's arm.

"Alex, I'm going to have to put a splint on your arm okay?" Alex nodded again and let Taylor put it on his arm after she cut it to size. The gurney came in and I went to put Alex on it but he wouldn't let go of me. "Max, go ahead and sit on it with him."

"Okay," I sat down with him in my lap and they put the gurney back in a sitting position. They rolled us out of the house and Taylor took my keys from next to the door and locked it for me. "Thanks," She nodded and continued to help carry the gurney across the yard to the ambulance.

Taylor handed me the keys and I put them in my pocket after they lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance and she sat on the bench next to me.

"I'm going to have to start an IV." I covered Alex's eyes and looked away not wanting to see my baby hurt.

Alex winced and sobbed a little and I kissed the top of his head.

The gurney was pulled out of the ambulance and into the hospital's emergency entrance.

Like I expected Fang was right there when I came in with Alex.

"Daddy, I want to be with Daddy!" Alex cried more and Fang took ahold of his hand that held the small IV.

I held back tears as I watched my baby cry because of his pain. When we got into the treatment room Fang took Alex from me and I stood up. Fang sat on the treatment table trying to comfort Alex – probably telling him they'll get ice cream later – while I gave information to the nurse.

When I looked back at Fang and Alex, Alex was burying his head into Fang's neck. Fang saw me at the verge of tears and gave me a look saying, _Breathe Max, he'll be fine_. I nodded and took deep breaths.

After a few hours at the hospital he got a cast and a room to sleep in for a night or two. Fang had to go back to the station and I obviously stayed with Alex.

"Mommy, will you sleeps wif me?" I nodded and laid on my side turning the lamp off and holding Alex to me.

**There is the ending!**

**Again I need ideas and for the first person to comment the first few song lyrics of **_**Radioactive **_**by Imagine Dragons will get a preview of the new story I'm writing. THEY MUST HAVE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN MESSAGE THEM. **


End file.
